Bakery Girl
by ksjf2012
Summary: New Idea for me. It's a mean Kendall. But not too bad...hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Truthfully, I think everyone is bad. No matter how hard we try sometimes, we just end up making bad decisions. Everyone has the power inside them to be good, sometimes being bad, just is so much better.

I never wanted to be bad. But certain circumstances just led me to this life. The life of waiting. Of watching. Of being ruthless. Of wanting something and knowing I could never have her. She would never want me. I'm a monster. I'm a criminal. I'm a killer. But I was alight with all that. And I was definitely alight with being able to see her from a far. She worked at a bakery. She decorated cakes, and cupcakes and baked so much goodies, I got a sweet tooth just watching her work. She was beyond beautiful. It was like God made her, specifically for me. He shoulder length brown hair was always straight and usually up. Her small petit slim body looked like it could easily mold into mine. But it was her eyes. There were big. And innocent. And so beautifully hazel. I could stare into them all day. I had only seen them once, when I grew a pair and walked into get a muffin and coffee. She had a gorgeous smile, but it was her eyes. Her eyes took me in. Her eyes made me weak. Her eyes told me at any chance she got, I could be on my knees, doing anything she wanted.

I was usually across the street at the bookstore sitting at a table by the window. I would pick a random book, and occasionally I would read it, but she was so distracting. Too many times before I would sit for hours, waiting until her shift ended and watched her wave down a cab and she'd be off. I never followed her, I told myself that was creepy, and stalkerish. I was above that. Kind of.

"Knight." I peeled away from the window and stood up quick. "You have a problem."

"Fuck off Garcia." He laughed and I walked past him, going to the exit of the book store.

Carlos Garcia, my best friend since…for ever had finally come to get me. To do our next job. This consisted of teaching a guy a lesson about who not to steal form again. Carlos was the perfect guy for this. Especially when I worked with him. He was…a little…insane. He really enjoyed beating the shit out of someone especially when it was for our family. Our family consisted of three people. Me, him, and Logan. In my eyes, Logan was like the…boss man. He gave out orders to the people who worked for us. He told us what to do sometimes but usually we did what we wanted. Anyway Carlos loved to do work, because he loved to defend his name and me and Logan.

So I wasn't surprised to walk out of the bookstore across the street and into a dark alley. I also wasn't surprised to see Logan's black Benz parked against a wall, bass booming. When we got next to the drivers door, the car shut off and the door opened. He beamed up at us like it was Christmas morning. I said Carlos was insane. Did I mention so was Logan? For different reasons of course. Carlos loved beating people, Logan loved the power he had over people. I really think I'm the only normal person in this group.

"Let me guess? Stalking bakery girl again?" He grinned at me and turned to Carlos who was nodding. Logan shook his head and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "Why don't you ask her out?" I took a cigarette from him and pulled out my lighter. "I have a feeling she wouldn't reject you." He put his cigarette in his mouth and I tossed him the lighter taking a deep breath in.

"I'd rather not force girls to date me Logan." He smirked and Carlos sighed. "Relax Carlos." He was tense. He hated to wait, especially knowing he was about to be able to fuck somebody up.

"Carlos you have a sick problem." Carlos grinned and we all turned hearing a car pulling up behind us. Showtime. "There's two, so if you'd like to relieve that frustration out, one is yours." I inhaled and stared darkly at the car. Two of our biggest guys dragged two men out of the car, each had a sack over their heads and their hands tied in front of them. They were forced to their knees in front of us. Logan made a movement with his hand and the sacks were torn off. I recognized them easily. Every ounce of blood in my body began to boil and I was glad I Logan was going to let me do this.

These two were the biggest scum bags on the planet. The tyoe who held a girl down and shoved their dicks down her throat. And the type that thought it was wise to steal from us. It would be my pleasure to kill them.

"Please! We didn't do anything!" One screamed up at Logan who was now right in front of them, smoking not a single care in the world.

"Really?" His voice was quiet and dark. I tossed my cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. I got behind him and they guys were…crying. Nice way to live your last day. Like a little bitch. "So then my guys got something wrong? DO we have the wrong brothers?" One looked down, defeated and without warning or any hesitation, Carlos kicked under his chin, hard, making his head fly back and then his whole body fell to the ground, He screamed out and his brother tried getting up. Logan looked at me from the corner of his eyes and I sighed. I walked over to the guy quick and grabbed him by his throat, picking him up and holding him against the wall. "See from what I heard…you two have come on my property, my territory and taken things that don't belong to you." I squeezed around his throat and he gasped out squeezed his eyes shut tight. "I also heard…and this really upsets me…that Carlos's poor sweet little sister was raped. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" I turned quick seeing Carlos kicking the guy in the face again, this time, blood coming out, and I even saw a tooth fly out. Now I understood. No one told me Anna was raped. This seemed to only anger me more.

"You feel like a big man forcing women into doing things?" I said it through gritted teeth and he opened his eyes.

"Fuck…you…" I smiled and quickly tossed him on the ground. His head smacked into the concrete and instantly drew blood. I looked at Logan and he was slowly taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Logan…" He turned to me and nodded. He knew what I was trying to do. He reached behind his back and pulled out a gun. He walked over to me and I took it from him, not even thinking twice. I cocked it and raised it to the guy's head. He shook his head and started sobbing.

"Please…" Logan laughed and I watched Carlos straddle the guys bloody body on the ground, and hit his face over and over with his fists.

"You really want to be remember by begging?" Logan gave a hard swift kick to the guys gut and threw his cigarette down on his face. I could hear the burn when it hit his face and he yelled out. "Go ahead Kendall. I don't want to be here all night." I sighed and again raised the gun to his head. He shut his eyes and as I put my finger on the trigger I heard and saw something form the corner of my eye.

I don't know why I didn't even look at what buildings we were in between. I should have checked. But I just blindly followed Carlos, being distracted once again by my hazel eyed beauty. And that was who I saw. She was coming out a side door holding a trash bag. She had dropped it, and was looking right at the gun. I froze. I was stunned. For as many times as I told myself I would never let her see me this way, this is what actually happened.

"God damn-it I didn't want any witnesses. Kendall give me the gun." I turned to him, looking in horror and he shook his head. "No…I'll finish him, you get her and make sure she stays quiet." I slowly nodded and handed him the gun. I turned back to her and started walking. Her eyes went wind and she walked back. Back into the wall. She gasped when she hit it, and quickly as I could, I roughly grabbed her arm and spun her body. I wrapped a hand over her mouth and forced her arms down by her body. She automatically started struggling. I could feel something wet hitting my hands and looked at her face seeing her eyes closed, tears pouring out. I felt horrible.

"Just be quiet." I growled in her ear. I was still in my anger, fighting mode. Her body continued to move, so I pushed it into the wall in front of us and she sobbed in my hand. I turned my head, just in time to see Logan pull the trigger. I tightened around her body when the gun shot rang through the alley way. She stopped moving, and stopped making any noise. "Don't fucking move." Again I was being angry still. I didn't want to, and I knew I was scaring her. Something I never wanted to do in my life.

"Carlos get off him." I watched Carlos get off, his torso and face covered in blood, and Logan quickly shot him in the head, just like his brother. He put the safety back on and slipped it back in the back of his jeans. "Kendall…bring her over." I looked back at the side of her face and she was ghostly white. I turned our bodies and pushed her over to Logan and Carlos. Carlos's eyes grew when he saw her and I swallowed hard.

"It's bakery girl." Logan looked quick between me and Carlos and smiled.

"Interesting…"

"Logan…" I knew what was going to happen. He didn't like witnesses, because they talked. And what he did to these witnesses wasn't nice…and I couldn't let that happen to her. But he put his hand up and for some reason I tightened around her more.

"I'm putting it in your hands." I scrunched my eyebrows and he looked down at her. "Obviously…she is the girl and if you want to trust her, and let her go, you must make sure she doesn't say a word. If she does…" He stopped and we locked eyes. I knew exactly what would happen if she said anything. "Or we could skip all that and just get to actually…doing it. Your call." This was an easy decision.

"Let's just let her go." Logan nodded but to my horror he still pulled out his pocket knife. "Logan!" He walked to her and swatted my hand off her waist. The one that had been holding her hands down at her sides. Her hands quickly grabbed my strong arm still on her mouth. She tried pulling it off, but I saw the blade dance in the street light and I gripped her tighter. She was going to be screaming.

"We'll let you go this time girly." He roughly grabbed her wrist and made her hand face up. He placed the tip of the blade on her palm and forced her to look at him. "But…if you let one word slip at what you saw tonight…" He pushed the blade into her hand and she pushed into my body, sobbing into my hand. He pushed the blade into one single line in her palm, turned it and then made one more line. "You will regret it." He let go of her hand and wiped the blood on the blade on her apron around her waist. "Get that covered quick. Don't want it to get infected." He put the blade back in his front pocket and turned to the two big goons. "Clean up the bodies and dump them somewhere, where no one can find them." They both nodded and quickly went to work. I looked down at her hand still facing up and saw the L trickling blood out her hand. "Take care of her Kendall. Get her home safely. Let's go see your sister Carlos." I watched all four people quickly get into the designated cars, the goons throwing the dead bodies into the back of the SUV, and everyone drove off.

I quickly pushed her into a wall, and let go of her mouth.

"Please…leave me alone." She was sobbing with her head back eyes closed and I felt weak knowing I had something to do with this. I gently grabbed her wrist and pulled a bandana out of my back pocket. I gently wrapped it around the cut and she hissed out. "Please…leave me alone." I looked at her face as I tied the wound up.

"Where do you live?" She slowly opened her eyes, and her brilliant hazel eyes glistened with tears that were my fault. "Look you can either tell me, or I can find out myself." She turned her head and I sighed. I quickly dug my hands through her pockets, trying to find a wallet, with an ID and an address.

"My brother…" I looked up quick and she had her eyes closed again. "He's picking me up…" I groaned and shook my head. "He's going to find out…what he did to me…" I looked at her and felt happy. And proud. She was trying to threaten me. It was cute. "And when he does…he'll kill him." I laughed and grabbed her upper arm dragging her to the other side of the alley. I pushed her face first into the wall and she gasped out.

"Don't make threats you can't keep." I twisted her arm behind her back and she gasped out again, but didn't cry. "You know damn well if you say one god damn word to anyone…especially your brother it won't end well for you and it won't end well for him." I pushed hard into her and she turned her head away from me. "If we hear you slipped up…you'll be seeing us again…and it won't be pretty." I let go of her body, turned and quickly walked into the darkness of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2: Safe

It was going to be difficult to cover up the scratches on my face. James would see them, just no way around it. And how could I cover the L put so neatly onto my palm? I hissed at the pain of my make up covering the scratches on the side of my face. It was a shame. I had seen the blond across the street lots of times, always looking in at me, and the one time he came in to the store I almost asked him out. Dodged a bullet there. Apparently he's some kind of mob guy…or just in a simple gang. Not sure. But from what I saw him and his buddies weren't nice and I had proof on my face and hand.

I don't think he meant to scratch my face on the wall as he pushed into me. He technically saved my life. Logan…who I figured as the guy in charge was ready to kill me. But he stopped him. In a sick way I was grateful for him. In an even sicker way…I couldn't help but be more attracted to him.

"Your brothers here!" I groaned and looked at myself in the mirror. It would have to do. My boss didn't even notice. Maybe he wouldn't either. Yeah right.

I walked out of the bathroom putting my bag on my shoulder and saw the back of James's head as he looked out the front window, hands in his pockets. He had just gotten off work, and I knew he would be tired. Probably too tired to argue with me about my face and hand. I walked up to him and nudged him

"Ready?" He looked down and smiled…but it quickly faded.

"What's on your…" I walked out the front door and walked down the street to his car. I quickly got in the passengers seat and put my head back sighing. His door opened and he got in slamming it hard. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing." When he didn't turn the car on, or say or do anything I looked over at him, and he did look tired. "James can we just go home? I had a rough night." He glanced at my hand and reached for it. I yanked it away and he sighed grabbing it anyway. He untied the bandana and threw it on the dash. The cut was still bleeding and it stung. "James…I…I saw something I wasn't supposed to." We locked eyes and he looked pained.

"What do you mean? Who did this to you?" He sounded like my over protective big brother and I loved him fro it.

"I took the trash out, ad in that side alley…there were three guys…beating the shit out of these two other guys. One of the guys pulled out a gun and pointed it at the guys head and then they heard and saw me…" I was sobbing now, my fear finally setting in and he pulled me into him, while gently holding my hand. "They killed them James…I heard the gun shots…and they told me if I said anything they would kill me." He squeezed me tight and kissed my head.

"No one is going to kill you. Do you remember what they looked like?" DO I tell him? Risk actually letting the blonds threat come true? I couldn't let that happen.

"NO…they had me up against the wall mostly, and I guess for good measure to make sure I wouldn't say anything, they cut my hand."

"Into an L?" I nodded against his chest and he sighed. "I'm taking you to the hospital and then to the cops." I pushed off him and he raised his eyebrows.

"No! They'll just come after you too!" She shook his head and started driving. "James I will hate you forever if you do this!" He went quiet and I sat back grabbing the bandana and patting at the cut. I sniffled and hissed at the pain. We drove in silence and when we stopped I looked up quick relieved we were at our house. He jumped out fast, grabbing his bag from the back and walked to my door, holding ti open as I got out. He walked me into our dark house and dropped his bag to the floor outing an arm around my waist and pushing em into the bathroom. He set me on the edge of the tub and turned on the light as he grabbed a hand towel, and the first aid kit. He sat on the toilet and set everything on the ground at our feet. He put my hand in his lap and opened a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. I turned away and squeezed my eyes knowing how bad this was going to hurt. He poured it on, squeezing my wrist and I gasped out.

"I'm sorry…I know it stings. What kind of knife did they use?" I turned to him and he gave a friendly smile as he pushed hard into my hand with the hand towel. "I just need to know if it was big enough to go deep and do serious damage." I sighed and wiped my eyes with my free hand.

"I don't know. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was just a tiny little blade." He nodded and took the towel off. I looked down and the bleeding and momentarily stopped and It didn't sting as bad. "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" He chuckled and opened a band aid wrapper.

"No. I'd rather not have you hate me. But if they come near you again, I will not hesitate to kill all of them." He laced the band aid on my palm and I turned away, knowing his threat was good.

I took a quickly shower washing off the fear, my blood and pain, hoping I never had to face them again.

When I got out, James redid my band aid and then wrapped it in a sports wrap. I went straight to my room, just wanting to sleep. I closed my door and rested my head on the cool wood. The day was over, and I was safe in my home. As I pushed off the door, a hand covered my mouth quick and another wrapped around my body, holding me down. I would be lying if I said energy didn't rush through me. It was the same scent as before and it made me so excited.

"You say one fucking word and you die." I squeezed my eyes as he moved my body to my bed and gently set me down on it. He kept his hand on my mouth and when I finally saw him, my heart skipped a beat. He had a black beanie on. Actually everything he had on, was black. He looked so sexy it hurt. "You already broke the rule." I tried opening my mouth to protest but he squeezed tighter onto my mouth. "I thought I was going to be able to trust you?" His voice was a soft whisper, not threatening at all. It was actually warming and safe. "How do you know your brother wont go to the police?" He slowly let go of my mouth and I inhaled sharply.

"He wont." It was a faint whisper but he heard it. He let me go completely and started pacing my room, looking around it. "What do you want?" He turned to me and raised his eyebrows. "I know who you are. I've…I've seen you across the street at the bookstore before. You're always looking at me." He laughed and continued to scan my room.

"Someone thinks mighty high of themselves." I blushed hard hearing this. I looked down feeling my cheeks get hot. I was such an idiot. Why did I even like th guy who almost killed me? "I have been looking at you." I looked up slowly and he scratched the back of his neck. "I have tried so many times to get the courage to say something to you…to woo you off your feet. But those chances have been ruined now." If I didn't know better I could hear sadness in his voice. I stood up and opened my mouth but shut it quick hearing footsteps.

"Hey sis?" I quickly grabbed the guys shirt and pulled him to my closet where I opened the door and shoved him in.

"Yeah James?" I closed the closet door and James opened my door. I let out a breath and he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry about how upset I got. I'm just not a fan of seeing some carve into your skin." I looked down and shuffled my bare feet.

"Don't worry about it James. Just promise me you wont say anything about it. To anyone. Please." He nodded and I smiled.

"I promise Beth." I groaned and he laughed. "Sorry…Elizabeth." I shoved him out fo my room and he laughed some more.

"You know I hate the name Beth James!" I smiled at him and shut the door as he waved, saying good night before walking into his own room. When my door was shut, I turned quick to my closet and the door was already open. He didn't look to pleased but had a grin on his face. "I didn't mean to push you in there…he would have freaked if her saw you though."

"Your name's Elizabeth?" I nodded and he put his hands in his pockets. "DO you know why I came here?" I shook my head and he nodded to the bed. I sat down and he pulled my desk chair up in front of me sitting down. "You don't get two warnings from us." I swallowed hard and he shook his head. "And from the look of your room and the way your brother treats you, you might slip up again, saying you heard our names, or know what we look like, and we cant take that chance."

"I promise i…" He put up his hand and I stopped.

"We will be watching your every move. Eveytime you blink, one of us will be there. Every tiem you breath one of us will be there. Your brothers a fire fighter?" I nodded and again he looked around my room. It was odd. It was like he was trying to figure something out. "That is way too close to the fuzz for our comfort. If he finds out who were are…we have no other choice." I gulped but nodded. He reached for my face and on impulse I pulled back. He quickly put his hand down. "I'm sorry I scare you. But I'm not a nice guy." He stood up quick and walked to my window which was wide open. As he put one leg out I rushed to him and grabbed his arm.

"Where can I find you?" He narrowed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows. "Please…just tell me where. I feel…I feel safe with you." He chuckled and gently traced the cuts on my face.

"This makes you feel safe?" I nodded and he sighed looking out the window. "Do you know where that old printing factory is?" I nodded and he turned back to me, smiled and jumped out my window running across the yard. He jumped in the Benz from earlier and then was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Force Me

"Dude…you have to check this out." I looked up from the TV and watched Carlos walk over to me holding a tablet. He sat next to me, opened up a file and put it in my hands. I stared at him and he sighed. "I did a little snooping on her brother, upon Logan's request of course." I looked down and while I read, he basically read it to me. "So their parents and sister were killed in a car wreck. She was only 15 and he was 19, so she's pretty young for a side note." I glanced up at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't know you liked the young girls Kendall." I sighed and raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "Anyway, when their parents died she went to go live with James. As soon as she turned 18 she moved out and went to live with some guy named Luke Phillips. Apparently…" He took the tablet from my hands and pulled up a picture, of a guy, I had never seen before. He looked like he was dead, or at least beaten close to death. "Luke likes beating women." I glanced up at him and he nodded. "This is the work of James." I looked back down at the picture and he sighed. "I guess Elizabeth finally had enough, went to her brother and he dealt with it. Honestly I think we should ask this guy to come work for us."

"So that's why she's living with him again?" He nodded and put the tablet on the table in front of us.

"This was fairly recent, maybe two months ago?" I nodded and sat back. "Logan's worried the brother is going to get it out of her." I put my head back and sighed. "I have to say I agree. How do we know he won't find out, and come deal with it, like her ex? I mean I doubt he could do any damage…but is it worth the risk?"

"What do you want me to do Carlos? She promised her brother would never find out."

"You have to much trust Kendall." We both sat up and watched Logan walk in barefoot, and no shirt on. I saw out of the corner of my eye a girl walking to the door, trying her hardest to leave as quickly as possible, without being noticed. Logan laughed and when the door closed I turned back to him. "She owes some money to the bank. I offered to help."

"With your dick?" He flipped Carlos off and he laughed.

"No she happened to come when I was working out. She's not my type." I turned my attention back to the TV and Logan kicked his feet up on the table, sinking into his chair. "You think you made the right decision yesterday?" I slowly turned to him. "I mean with the girl…what's her name? Elizabeth?"

"Yes." Logan smiled and turned to the TV. We sat in silence, none of us wanting to start a fight about one girl, knowing it would be pointless. We watched a full episode of Family Guy before one of our guys ran in gun out, by his side.

"There's another girl here Logan." Logan sighed and got up walking to him. I followed, and heard Carlos quickly follow behind me. "She said she's here for Kendall." My blood froze and we walked to the open door. Out on the gravel was a Mustang. Two of our guys were holding her arms waiting. When Logan saw her, he stopped and turned to me.

"Why is she here?" I remember I didn't tell him she asked where she could find me. I swallowed hard and walked out to her, shooing the guys away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She blinked a couple of times and looked down. I took in her scent…it was intoxicating.

"I…I wanted to see you." Her voice was small and weak. I shook my head, grabbed her upper arm and dragged her back into the house. Logan watched in confusion and I quickly walked her up the stairs until we got in my room where I tossed her in, and shut the door, locking it.

"Are you nuts?" She rubbed her arm and I saw my hand print burning on her pale soft skin. "What do you want?" She bit her bottom lip and started looking around my room. It was surprisingly clean…no doubt because of Carlos. I watched her chest rise, and fall, slowly. She had a necklace on, and I could faintly see a cross hanging off it. She still had the scratches on the side of her face, and it only made me hate myself more for everything that happened. "Elizabeth…you cannot come here again." She turned to me quick and I could see tears in her eyes.

"Why'd you tell me where I could find you then?" I sighed out hard and rubbed my face. "Look…never mind." I watched her walk to the closed door and as she started opening it, I quickly slammed it shut and spun her around pressing her hard into it. She looked down and away and I saw the tears fall.

"What do you want?" She shook her head and tightened the grip. "You came here for a reason, right?" She looked up and nodded. "Then tell me."

"You…last night my brother…the way he treated me, it was like I was a small child. He acted like what happened to me, was my fault. And yeah…I guess it was. But he…" She looked down again and I was slowly starting to understand. "You don't know what it's like to feel trapped, and overprotected. To be treated like a…like a weak pathetic excuse for a person." I loosened the grip on her arms and she quickly moved her hands to her face, wiping her tears. "It took all of my strength to convince him to let me use his car. Mines in the shop." She looked me right in the eyes and I felt…sad for this girl. "You…no matter what happened last night…you make me feel…good." She laughed and turned her head to the side, looking out my window. "Call me a masochist, or a freak but the way you handled me last night…and even just now, it was like you didn't see me as a China doll that must be handled with care. Like you thought I would fight back." I smiled. She turned to me and shrugged her shoulders. "With my brother, I can't even go to or from work without him thinking I'll be killed or kidnapped or something stupid like that." I reached up slowly and brushed the bangs off her forehead.

"So then why did you come here? Were you hoping I'd do something like that again?" She swallowed hard and shook her head. "Then what?"

"I wanted…I wanted to-to ask you something." She looked down fast, btu not before I saw her cheeks turn read. I laughed and put my hands on the door outside her head.

"I really want you to think hard about what you're going to ask before you do so. I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I'm not a good guy." She locked eyes with me and a small smile tugged at her mouth.

"I don't want a good guy anymore. I don't need a good guy." Now it was my turn to be nervous. She was completely serious. She was a freaking masochist. Why would someone purposely want to be with a bad guy? Somewhere in the back of my mind I told myself, she would only be doing this to piss off her brother. And the worst part was I would be okay with that.

"You are insane you know that?" She laughed, and it was the very most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I leaned in, watched her eyes dart back and forth between my own until they closed and my lips were touching hers.

My whole body was set on fire. I was weak. I was somehow unable to control myself. I've always had control. Always. But she…she grabbed my sides and pulled me into her hard, and forcefully. She deepened the kiss, tugged on my shirt and stood on her tippy toes. Thank God my hands were on the door, or else I would have fallen right to the ground. It was becoming hard to breath. It was becoming hard to think.

Until she pulled away, turned her body and quickly walked out of the room, letting it shut behind her. I was left breathless, confused, and wanting more. I quickly opened the door and watched her walk down the stairs. I ran out after her and managed to get to the bottom before her and put my hands on her hips. She was breathing hard, and smiling.

"What now?" I hated how shaky my voice was and she shrugged her shoulders. "Then why are you leaving?"

"James has to go to work…" I shook my head, picked her up by the waist and made her wrap her arms around my neck, legs around my waist, and walked back up the stairs. She was kissing me again, and I kicked my bedroom door closed before throwing her on my bed. She let out a small gasp and I crawled over top of her. "I need to get back…" I shook my head and lightly traced her neck to her shoulder with my fingers.

"I think he can wait." She didn't move or say anything at first. I bent down, kissed her mouth, and then sloppily kissed down her neck. I grabbed both wrists and squeezed them, putting them above her head. She again gasped out and I saw her clenching her hands. I saw blood squeezing out between her fingers and quickly pushed her hand open. The cut Logan gave her was broken open form her nails and she sighed wiping at it, hissing at the pain. "I'm sorry he did it." That was genuine. Sometimes Logan didn't know when to stop, or how far was too far. She shook her head and more blood came out. I quickly jumped off the bed and walked to my bathroom, searching through the drawers. It took me a while, but I finally found a band aid, a wash cloth and some alcohol to wash it clean. When I walked back out into the room she was standing in front of my desk looking at…two guns, and a handful of knifes. I gently touched her hip and she turned quick walking back to the bed. She sat on the edge and I kneeled in front of her gently grabbing her hand. She was staring at me, as if she was holding something back. I put some alcohol on the wash cloth and gently started dabbing at the L. She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"How long have you been doing this?" She had finally spoke when the band aid was on her palm. I stayed on my knees and sat back on my feet looking up at her. "This…business?" She laughed quietly and looked at her palm, tracing along the band aid.

"Since I was 17." She nodded and I put my hands on her knees, slowly pushing them up her thighs.

"Why…why did you start?" I gripped her hips and shook my head.

"When I was 17, I was jumped by some guys who had some problems with Logan. They knew we were friends, and to show him they weren't messing around with him, they nearly killed me." She looked into my eyes like it would kill her. I rubbed small circles on her skin on her hips. "When Logan found out, him and Carlos found the guys. They killed them, just as easy as it is to drink water." She looked away and closed her eyes. "After I got healed and got better…the three of us made a promise nothing like that would ever happen again. And it didn't. We became feared by everyone who walked around us. We practically run the underground life in this town. We keep drug dealers in check, which deal out fro us and then give us the money. We could be called pimps because a lot of girls walking the streets work for us. We have been paid to kill before, and not once have we ever gotten caught. Were criminals. Were the guys the cops hate because they never have enough proof to take us in." She traced around the band aid again and I moved my hands to her front, slowly unbuckling her belt. She looked at me quick and I smiled. "Still want me?" I yanked the belt off and threw it across my room. I was more than surprised to see her nod her head.

"You don't scare me Kendall." I laughed and forcefully pushed her back on the bed. I pulled her flats off, throwing them, making them hit my dresser. I unzipped and unbuttoned her pants, again forcefully ripping them off. She put her hands down at her sides and let me spread her legs open, so I could kneel between them. I hovered over her, putting my mouth by her ear.

"There is no backing out of this now. I'll give you one last chance to leave." I whispered it into her ear and kissed it. Her hands were on my shirt trying to push it up and off my head.

"I'm not leaving Kendall." I sat up looking down at her and let her sit up, tearing off my shirt. She laid back down and pulled me down by my belt loops. "You're going to have to force me to leave."


	4. Chapter 4: Max

It wasn't that I was nervous. No I was fine with Kendall stripping me, and then himself, and forcefully getting inside me. What I was worried about was one of his friends walking in. Or something happening. I didn't know what would happen, but I was worried about it. But Kendall has the power to make me crumble. To make me fall under his spell and give in to any of his demands. Which I did.

"Get on top." He pulled out quick and laid flat on his back. I quickly moved over him and slid back down him. He grabbed my hips and I placed my hands on his chest for balance. He was sweating. Well we both were. I put my head back and breathed out hard. I watched the ceiling fan circle slowly as I picked up the speed of my bouncing. "I cannot believe your only 20." I looked down and his hands moved up, holding my ribs and I put my hands on his.

"Why?" He laughed and closed his eyes.

"Because you move like a 25 year old. Like you've been doing this a few more years longer." I smiled and leaned down kissing along his chest. "You are pretty tight though…shit." He thrust up hard and I moaned into his chest.

"I have to say I've never gotten into bed with a guy I just met. I don't even know how old you are."

"26." I sat up quick and he chuckled. "Weird?" I shook my head and he smiled still. "Age is just a number anyway." I smiled and again picked up the speed. But it was short lived. "I think your phones ringing." I cringed hearing my ringtone and he sat up, wrapping an arm around my back.

"Just let it ring. It's probably James." He kissed my jaw line and grabbed ahold of my ass.

"In that case you should definitely answer. I want to meet him." I wrapped around his neck and he patted down the bed until he found my phone. I turned and saw the picture of James and groaned. "If you don't answer it…I will." His thumb was hovering over the green button and I yanked it form his hand.

"Hello?"

"Where's my car?" I put my forehead don his shoulder and he thrust up into me hard. I bit down on his skin and he let out a low growl.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time…" I locked eyes with Kendall and he grinned.

"It's fine, I just got a ride. I know you miss your car sis." I smiled and again Kendall thrust up into me, groaning loud. "What was that?" I gently slapped his chest and he chuckled laying back down.

"Oh well I'm studying. Max…just stubbed his toe." Kendall smiled grabbed ahold of my hips, pushing into me hard.

"Alright…well I'll see you when you get home." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay…bye James." I hung up quick and fell against Kendall's chest.

An hour later we laid, tangle din each other, panting and sweating like crazy. It was the end of summer, so the last few hot days were still with us, and he only had the slow spinning over head fan on, giving us any kind of breeze. My head was on the middle of his stomach and without realizing it; I was tracing a line…a scar on his stomach.

"Where'd you get this scar?" One of his hands came up to the one tracing the scar and wrapped our fingers together.

"I told you I was jumped right?" I turned my head up, looking at his face. He nodded. "Just a knife. Not a big deal." I sighed and turned my body, slowly lifting it up his. Our lips were inches apart and I leaned in kissing gently. Only when his door flew open, did I feel exposed, and embarrassed. He got up quickly pulling his thin black sheet over our bodies. Carlos turned beat red and turned his head away.

"Shit…I'm sorry Kendall…I didn't know."

"What do you need Carlos?" I sat up and pushed my body behind Kendall's.

"We have a problem we need to take care of. It's Ralph. He's backing out. It's going to get messy." Kendall got up quick pulling on his boxers and the same jeans. Carlos slowly turned back in, noticing I was covered. I still hugging it around my body and looked up at Kendall. He only pulled on a black and red button up shirt, and left it open. He slipped on some shoes, and pulled a black beanie over his head.

"Kendall?" He turned to em and looked down at me, like he forgot I was there. He walked to me, bent over and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry…I have to go. I need to take care of something." I smiled but wasn't happy. I just wanted to lay in his bed with him, forever. I nodded and he grabbed my face kissing my lips. He straightened up and buttoned his shirt. "Are we going to see him?" Carlos nodded and Kendall shook his head. "I put my number in your phone. Call em if you need anything. If I don't answer call Carlos or Logan, whoever answers first. Their both in your phone." He kissed my lips one last time and walked out of the room with Carlos, not saying another word.

I dressed slowly taking in his room in full. I was still trying to wrap my head around our age difference but came to the conclusion that it wasn't a big deal, like he said. When I was dressed I walked out and down the stairs to find an empty house. Which in all honesty wasn't a house because it was the printing factory, but the made it look like a house and I liked it. I walked out, noticing the sun going down and quickly walked to James Mustang, thankful it didn't get scratched.

When I puled up to the house the lights were on and I was happy to see none of his friends over. I walked in and smelt something cooking. I smiled. I loved having a firefighter for a brother. He knew how to cook! I walked in behind him and rested my head on his shoulder, without saying a word.

"Hey, wow so you do know where we live!" I looked up at him and he laughed. "I'm making some pasta. You hungry?" I nodded and looking in at the sauce. "So I'm going to take a guess here…you weren't studying were you?" He looked down at me one eyebrow raised and I sighed.

"What makes you think that?" He laughed and pointed to the kitchen table. All of my textbooks were still open, with my notes sloppily written down. "I met someone." He turned back to the red bubbling sauce. "He's sweet, nice, funny, strong, cute…"

"Apparently a vampire too." He flicked a hickey on my neck and I shoved him covering it up. "When can I meet him?" I laughed and grabbed a bowl. "This is not funny. I want to meet him. If he's that great I should be able to get to know him. Being the big brother and all…"

The only thing was…Kendall wasn't that great. He was a bad boy. My bad boy. But I didn't mind, James, however, would. And after everything I told Kendall today about James, I don't think they would get along.

Just to shove it in my face some more what kind of guy Kendall actually was the following morning as I was getting ready for class, making James and I cups of coffee he came out, turned on the news while he pulled his shoes on. I sat next to him, handing him his cup and listened. Carefully.

"_57 year old Ralph May was found dead in his ammunition shop this morning. Reports coming in say 7 to 8 men broke into his store demanding guns. There is no conformation on who these men were but police are warning business owners to lock up tight at night. Several guns were taken and boxes of ammunition as well." _I felt sick. I heard Carlos say Ralph. That Ralph was backing out and they had to take care of him. Coincidence…perhaps, but it scared the living day lights out of me.

"Who gives a shit?" I turned quick to James and he was sipping his coffee. He turned to me and shook his head. "The guy was a worthless piece of shit. He was selling guns to people with no license. Selling to the drug dealers, the murders, the pimps…all of which don't have the right to carry a weapon. I congratulate whoever did it to him." He stood up brushing off his pants and sighed. "You ready?" I nodded and slowly followed him out.

I sat through class in a daze. I didn't want to admit it to myself, that I feel in love with…a monster. But I did. And It hurt because I am actually in love with him. And no matter how many times I heard about him killing someone…I was going to stay with him.

I had to be nudged out of my thoughts so I could leave class. I gathered all my books and walked out, already bored. I had all day to wait for James to get off work. I didn't work today and all I wanted to do was sleep. But my hunger for finding out whether or not Kendall actually did it last night out weighed my tiredness. I walked the two blocks down to the shop and stopped a few stores away seeing the police tape and the few people looking in. I walked slowly over to it and stood behind two guys, who I recognized form my school, one of which was a good friend Max. I got between them and cleared my throat.

"What happened?" Max smiled at me but turned quick to look back in at the store.

"From what I heard the guy was beaten senseless. I saw blood everywhere in there. Josh is claiming he saw a crowbar, but no one, depending on how stupid they are would leave the weapon behind. It's called prints." I looked in and could only see broken glass.

"It's also called wiping off the prints genius." I looked between the two and Max sighed.

"Lets go…it's creeping em out being here." I nodded and we said good bye to Josh who went the opposite way. Max wrapped a hand around my shoulder and I sighed. Max was always…always trying to flirt. Even before Kendall I never was interested.

He's nice. And cute. Well actually very good looking. He had black hair always gelled black, kind of in a James Dean fashion. He wore black rimmed glasses, and was practically covered in tattoos. He was very attractive and always had girls after him but only really talked to me.

"So you want to tell em what happened to your face?" I looked up and he pointed to the scratches.

"It's nothing." His arm left my shoulders.

"Really? How can that be nothing. You look like someone pushed you into a wall." I looked down at the ground as we walked. "Did someone?!" He got in front of me and put his hand son my shoulders. "Who did it! I'll kill him! Tell me Elizabeth!" I shook my head and pushed him away so I could keep walking. "I'll just get it out of James." He was walking close to me and I laughed.

"James doesn't know either, so good luck." He sighed and I stopped in front of a Starbucks. "Why don't you just buy me a coffee and study with me." I raised my eyebrows and he huffed.

"Fine."

We sa table in the corner looking out at the street and the first thing I noticed when we sat down was the same familiar looking Benz. I swallowed hard and saw the passenger window roll. Down. Sure enough there was Kendall. He had the same shirt and beanie on form last night and I quickly turned away. I looked at Max who was staring at em weird and felt panicked. Kendall was kind of a loose cannon. Who knows how long he's been following me, and what he thinks about me having coffee with another guy.

"Something wrong?" I smiled…well tried and felt a vibration from my phone. I slightly jumped and he laughed, got up hearing his name being called for our drinks. I quickly pulled out my phone and opened up the message.

_Studying? _

_K_

I groaned and looked back out the window. He was getting out, walking this way…wait what? I stood up quick and as he got closer to the door, Max walked to the table, holding the cups. He got to me as the door flew open and he walked in. He saw me, but I mostly saw him staring at Max.

"Max I have to go." He looked so hurt and I felt bad. But Kendall was walking towards us. I picked up my bag and coffee thanked him and walked into Kendall, trying to get him to stop. "Lets just go Kendall." He looked down and scrunched his eyebrows. I grabbed his arm and pulled, well attempted to pull him out. When we did make it out I breathed out. "Have you been following me?" He laughed and nodded.

"Of course." I frowned and he shook his head. "Who is that?"

"Max…he's one of my best friends."

"Not anymore." I froze. He put his hand sin his pockets and I shook my head.

"Excuse me?" He moved closer and looked down at my face.

"I said not anymore. That guy is not thinking of being your friend. You can see it in the way he looks at you. I don't like that."

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with." He again laughed and put a hand on the small fo my back. He was walking me towards the Benz and I tried stopping.

"Watch me. Besides I'm doing you a favor." I stopped completely in the middle of the street and he sighed. "There is nothing you can say to change my mind. Get in the car." He held the door open. I stared inside and saw Logan looking out at us, confused. I could just tell Max was looking out at us and knew if I made a scene, started arguing with him, Max would get involved. I didn't want Max involved. Not after what I saw Kendall do it that alley. I walked to the open door and he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: No Blood On Clothes

I watched her look around, hating that she was here. Two days of being with her, and already she is mad at me. But I told her once she started, there was no way out. And she was fine with that. She knew, when she got involved with me what kind of guy I am. This shouldn't be a surprise, at all.

"I'm going to call James and tell him where to pick me up." She pulled out her phone and as she started dialing, Logan yanked her phone out of her hands. She looked up, and I saw that same scared, terrified girl from the night he cut open her hand.

"He is not to ever know where this place is, do you understand?" She swallowed hard but nodded. "Kendall can drive you home if you need to but no one…and I mean no one besides yourself is ever allowed to just come here." She nodded and Logan turned to me. "When you get a second we have to do some cleaning." I nodded and he turned to walk out, with everyone else walking out behind him. She looked down at the floor.

"So how long have you known Max?" She shook her head and grabbed her bag off the couch, and walked to the door. I followed behind her and grabbed her arm, yanking her back.

"I want to leave Kendall."

"I don't care." She looked up at me and I shrugged my shoulders. "I wish I could be sorry about it but I'm not. When I have something…something special and beautiful…" Her cheeks went red and I let go of her arm and cupped her face with both hands. "I am never going to let it go, or let anything happen to it. That guy…any guy isn't with you because they want to be friends. They just want one thing, and your so naïve and sweet you'd give it to them." She pushed hard on my chest and the tears fell.

"Your such a prick!" She flung the front door open and ran out, sobbing out. I quickly followed out behind her, wrapping my arms around her and picking her up. Her legs started kicking and she and she tried moving her body. I was holding her tight against my chest with her head next to mine, it would be hard for her to get away. "Let me go!" I carried her back in the house, leaving the door wide open. I carried her up the stairs until I got in my room where I dropped her onto the floor. I shut the door and locked it. She got up, letting her bag hit the floor and wiped her eyes, "I want to go." I shook my head, my blood pressure rising, my heart thumping, my palms sweating in anticipation. She was in a feisty mood, ready for a fight, and a fight I was going to give her. "You don't own me Kendall. I'm aloud to be friends with any guy I want. I don't care if you have a jealousy problem. I'm staying friends with Max and that's finale!" She stomped her foot for good measure and I felt myself getting hard just looking at her so mad.

"You don't think I own you?" Her mouth fell open and I stepped towards her. "You don't think for the very moment I saw you, I was going to make you mine, one way or another?" She backed away from me, backing herself into the corner of my room. She held my gaze though, not backing down. "It was just pure luck on my part that you happened to see what you did because then it was an excuse to see you."

"It's a shame you were too afraid to say anything to me before, because now you can't have me." She tried pushing past me and I laughed shoving her back in the wall. She yelled out and I squeezed her arms. Hard. She would probably have bruises.

"I told you there was no backing out of this." Her whole expression and attitude change very fast. "You want to continue to go around, letting every guy eye fuck you, go ahead. But do not come crying to me, when something happens to him." It was a threat I was going to keep. And she knew it.

She looked at me, in silence for a few minutes. I let go of her arms and cupped her face, rubbing her cheeks. She looked down let her whole body relax, and pushed it into mine.

"Please don't do anything to him. I'll stop…I'll stop seeing him." I nodded and kissed her head, wrapping around her back.

It was a weird feeling, knowing this girl was going to go along with everything I said. She admitted to me she had fallen in love with me, and that she didn't want to be without me. I was okay with that because I had fallen just as hard.

Days were starting to go by fast. The days were filled with spending every chance I could get with her. She was either working or had class, but I was always there. Waiting. The nights would go painfully slow. I still had duties. I still had to keep everyone in check who owed us money, time, whatever. That was my job to make sure we got what we needed when we needed. If we didn't, I'd call up Carlos and have him take care of it. I wasn't opposed to throwing some punches, Ralph would know that, but I didn't like taking that away from Carlos.

Not that any of us every really have "girlfriends" this was all so new to me. Yeah I saw her as mine. No one else should even be looking at her. And we never really said we were boyfriend, girlfriend, but it was what it was. SO the guys…mostly Logan was continuously asking about her, and how it was going.

I realized I made the mistake of telling him about Max and my fear of her being so sweet, and guys taking advantage of it. I've said Logan is kind of insane. But I didn't know it was this bad.

He walked over to me a week after I told Elizabeth to stop seeing Max. From what I understood she had. I had never seen her with him, so I wasn't worried. Logan however saw them. He was at her house. And he had a few pictures. When he put them in my lap. The first one was of her trying to talk, btu you could tell he was yelling at her. The next one she was now talking and I saw James standing behind her. And then the final one was of Max grabbing her, screaming in her face. I looked up quick at Logan who nodded.

"You asked us to always have a watch on her. SO I did. I don't know who this guy is but I assume it's Max." I nodded and he sat back. "I could hear them screaming at each other. He said the guy she was wit was controlling her, and he wasn't going to leave her alone. She told him she didn't want to see him anymore. He screamed something else, and grabbed her, and that's when James stepped in, and kicked him out. We really need to get this guy to work for us." He chuckled to himself, but stopped when I was saying anything. "This was yesterday. I don't know if you've seen her since but…" I shook my head and he sighed. "Do you want to deal with him?" I locked eyes with him and felt my head slowly nod.

My head was swimming thinking about the whole situation. She told em not to do anything to him, but he crossed a line and had to pay for that. She would be pissed, probably livid and threaten to leave me again, but it would be empty threats. When the car finally stopped moving and I saw we were in front of an apartment complex, I watched two big guys get out jog up some stairs. I looked over at Logan next to me and he stayed quiet. I turned to see Max being dragged down the stairs, trying to fight the whole way. When they made it to the car, they threw him in the back, tired his hands, and covered his eyes and mouth. We drove again, in complete silence. We stopped by and old abandoned house, one of which we used frequently. Max was dragged into the house first and Logan and I followed in.

He was thrown on the floor. He looked pathetic.

"Take his blindfold off." One of the guys nodded at my command and walked over to him ripping it off. When Max saw me, he stated mumbling in his gag and I took off my jacket tossing it to the side. "I want to make something very clear to you Max. I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come to this." I felt something metal, and cold touch my hand and I grabbed the all too familiar crow bar. He started panicking, and tried to get free. "You don't seem to understand what no means. If a girl tells you, she doesn't want to see you any more…that's it." He stopped moving and his eyes darted around the room. "I get it alright. Elizabeth…God she is perfect isn't she? I mean I thought she was beautiful from a far, but you don't know what it's like to be inside her. She is so tight it hurts." Now he really started freaking out, still trying to talk. "Does that make you mad? Knowing I got to fuck her before you did?" He squeezed hsi eyes shut and flailed his body around on the floor. "Okay take out his gag I want to hear what he has to say." Again one of our big guys ripped out his gag and he took a breath in.

"Leave her alone!" I laughed and grabbed a chair. Max pushed himself up, onto his knees and I sat in front of him gripping the crowbar tight.

"Leave her alone?" I leaned forward on my knees and he swallowed hard, glancing at the crowbar every now and then. "I really don't think you're in any position to make demands from us. Especially me. You're lucky you can still see, or even breath."

"Fuck you!" I've seen the bruises and scratches! I know what you're doing to her!" At this Logan walked up also tearing off his jacket. We hated getting blood on our clothes. Unlike Carlos.

"You shouldn't be assuming things Max. I'm going to give you one warning and that's it. You yell like that again, you say something like that to him again I will rip out your tongue and make you choke on it, do you understand?" Max glared at Logan and I cleared my throat. Logan backed away, behind me.

"This is really simple Max. Stop seeing her. Stop talking to her, stop thinking about her. If I find out that you have done any of those things, and I swear to God if I find out you ever put your hands on her again you will be dead. Got it?" Max looked down at the ground and I stood up.

"Maybe we should let him know beforehand how serious we are." I turned to Logan who was smiling and shrugged his shoulders. I hadn't planned on actually using the crowbar, just scaring him…but I kept seeing the pictures and it got the best of me.

I stepped forward, and swung as hard as I could. He screamed out and fell to the side. The blood was already pouring out of the side of his face, before he hit the floor. I quickly kicked him in the stomach, and he screamed out.

"Please stop!" Logan laughed from behind me and grabbed the crow bar from my hands. I watched him walk next to him, and bring the bar, forcefully down on to his ribs, I swear I heard a crack, but it was muffled by his pathetic screams.

"Go ahead and beg. It doesn't change anything." Logan kneeled next to him and picked him up by his stupid hair. "Forget about Elizabeth. Erase her from your life…or suffer the consequences. I'd rather not see you again." He bashed his head into the floor. Max screened out again, and Logan quickly pushed the gag in his mouth. It went quiet and Logan stood up. He turned to me, tossing the crowbar on the ground. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. I quickly pulled it out of his phone and saw a picture of Elizabeth. He closed his eyes and cried out, muffled.

"Perfect time. Tell her you don't want to see her again." I yanked the gag out and he sobbed.

"Please…no." I squeezed around his throat and he chocked out. "Okay!" I let go of his throat and clicked answer. I put it to his ear and he closed his eyes. "Hey-hey Elizabeth…no I'm fine…i…I just…" He slowly opened his eyes and stared at me. "I'm fine Elizabeth. Don't worry." I smiled and he sighed out. "No…actually I think you had the right idea…we shouldn't see each other anymore. We just obviously want different things and I'm sorry if I ever…no Elizabeth please…don't cry…I'm sorry…" I hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

"You made her cry?" His eyes widened and I stuffed the gag back in his mouth. I stood up and turned to the other two big guys. "Don't kill him…but make him hurt. And make sure he knows to keep his mouth shut about who did this." I heard muffled cries of protest and picked up mine and Logan's jackets. I tossed him his and as we walked out, putting them on, I heard muffled screams and a loud thump.


	6. Chapter 6: 5 Minutes

I felt weight on my bed but didn't open my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but didn't move. James. Just checking on me, to make sure i wasn't a total wreck. But I was. I never thought it would be so hard to lose a friend. I've never had to do that before. And what was worse was the call I got from him last night. He sounded…in pain. It made me feel worse.

"Hey Beth…I know…I know your upset about Max, and I'm sorry he was a prick but…"

"James I don't want to talk about it. I want to stay in bed. I don't have work and I don't have school. Please just leave me alone."

"Okay…if that's what you want I'll just go talk with your boyfriend by myself." My eyes shot up and I got up. I was lying on my stomach so I was on my hands and knees staring at him. "He just came by. He's got some flowers and I approve." I jumped off the bed, almost tripping because my foot was tangled in the sheet, but I ran out of the room. Kendall was sitting on the couch, the flowers on the coffee table. I stopped in front of him and he stood up. Something was off about him. He reached out for my face. He cupped my face and rubbed under my eye with his thumb.

"You've been crying." I looked down, realizing I had no bra on, a loose white shirt, and short black shorts. I suddenly felt embarrassed being in front of my brother like that.

"It's nothing. Just had…had a bad couple of days." I looked back up at him and heard my brother's shower running. "Max wouldn't take a hint. I ignored him and his calls and texts. But he came by two days ago…he was screaming at me and he grabbed my arms…" I was pulled gently into Kendall's chest and rested on it. "And then last night, he called me…he sounded so hurt Kendall. He said he thought we shouldn't be friends either…but…" I pushed off him and his face was blank. "I don't want to not be his friend Kendall."

"Elizabeth we are not having this discussion again." He shook his head and I pushed him away. "Why do you think he agreed with you suddenly?" He raised his eyebrows and I shrugged my shoulder. "Babe…he wasn't a good friend to you, if he wasn't willing to fight to keep you as a friend." He again cupped my face and shook his head. "You deserve better than that." I swallowed hard and nodded.

I didn't necessarily believe him. Max was always a great friend. But the wasn't what was bothering me. Kendall called me babe. Never has he said anything remotely close to that. He always just called me Elizabeth. I don't know why it was weird to me…that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. They give each other cute nick names.

When James walked out, in black jeans and is LAFD shirt on, I stood up and he smiled at me. Kendall stood up too and cleared she throat.

"It was nice to finally meet you James. For a while it seemed like she didn't want us to meet." I shot a dirty glance to Kendall but James laughed.

"She probably was afraid I'd disapprove. Or she didn't want to have another problem like her ex." I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Don't worry James. I am nothing like her ex. I thinks it's pretty low for a guy to put his hands on a girl." I glanced between them and James nodded.

"Finally someone who understands me! Now I definitely approve Beth."

"James…don't call me Beth!" Both of them laughed and flopped on the couch. James picked up his bag and shook hands with Kendall.

"I'll see you later Beth." James smiled big at me as he walked out. Kendall laughed and sat down next to me.

"I like your brother. He's nice and really seems to look out for you." I groaned and put my head on his shoulder. "I know you think that's bad but it's okay for people to look out for you. Most of the time the people who love you the most, do the craziest things to protect you." I looked up cocked my head to the side and his face was blank again.

"Your speaking in code. Something on your mind?" Kendall leaned forward cupping my face and kissed me hard. I pushed into him and he pushed me back on the couch. He moved his body quickly over mine and his hands worked on pulling my shorts off. As soon as they were on the floor he pulled me up and yanked off my tank top. I fell back on the couch and he hovered over em breathing hard. "What's wrong?" I caught his gaze and he opened his mouth. My phone rang. I could hear it from the bedroom. I got out from under him and quickly ran into my room, picking my phone up from the nightstand. I stared at the number not recognizing it but answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Is this Elizabeth?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Elizabeth…I'm Max's dad." My heart dropped. "I…I know recently the two of you got into a fight and he said you didn't want to see him anymore…but…he's in the hospital. He's…he's not in good shape. I just…I just think he would really like to see you." I fell onto my bed and my stomach turned.

"What…what happened?" I closed my eyes and he sighed.

"He was beat…just…continuously. He won't say by who. He only said…he wants to see you." I heard movement by my door and Kendall was walking in. His face was still blank and as if seeing him snapped something in my head I stood up quick.

"I'll be by as soon as I can." I hung up without letting him saying anything else and walked to my dresser. I grabbed a bra and snapped it on.

"Where are you going?" I shook my head and pulled on another white top. I opened my closet door and grabbed a random pair of dark blue jeans. "Where are you going?" He tried again, his voice growing angry and I bent down grabbing a pair of sneakers.

"I'm going to see Max." I stared at him as I walked to my bed and started tying my shoes.

"No you're not." I looked up and Kendall was walking to me. I put my feet down and stood up, but was forcefully pushed back down on the bed. He laid me flat on my back, holding my wrists above my head. "I don't want you seeing him ever again." His voice was harsh and cold and it scared me.

"I don't care what you want! He's in the hospital and I'm going to go see him! Let me go!" I tried getting out of his grasp but he was too strong. "Did you do it to him?" I asked quietly knowing what the answer was going to be. What I wasn't expecting was how angry he got. He forcefully pulled me up off the bed and dragged me to the door. I tried fighting him the whole time. I actually got one of my hands free and pushed him away hard. He crashed into the wall opposite me in the hallway and we stared at each other. "Why did you do it?! I stopped talking to him! I made sure I didn't see him again! Why did you do it?"

"Because he stepped over the line. He came over here, yelled at you and grabbed you!" I pushed into the wall, unable to comprehend how he knew. "And guess what? He told you everything last night, because I made him!" He waked into me, putting his hands on either side of my face. I was too afraid and sad to look away from him. "Go ahead. Choose him, and go see him in the hospital. But it will be the last time you see him, and it will be the last time he ever breaths again." I looked away crying out. "This is who I am. All I want is you. Forever and I told you I would do anything to keep you. Call me an asshole. Call me a jealous dick. I don't care, as long as I have you." I looked up and he was shaking his head. "I was under the assumption you felt the same way? Was I wrong?" I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when his hand gently wiped away my tears. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you cry."

"Kendall…" He raised his eyebrows, still wiping my tears. "You…you can't keep doing this to me." He stopped moving and I swallowed hard. "I am not your property. You cannot tell me what to do. It's only been a week and you put my best friend in a hospital bed, and you won't even let me go see him? That is not the guy I want to be with!" His hands went back to the wall and I grabbed his shirt gripping it. "Kendall please…babe please let me see him." He turned his head and shook it. "Just let me see him once in the hospital, and then I'll stop. And you won't have to worry about him. Kendall please!" I was now begging, pleading, hoping he had a heart like I thought he did. I pushed into him wrapping around his body. He didn't move, he didn't speak just stood there with me clinging to him. "Baby please…" I started placing kisses around his neck, and up his jaw, which was clenched. His hand grabbed my hips and forcefully pushed me into the wall.

"5 minutes." I closed my eyes and nodded. "I'm going with you. Not in the room but I will be there and after 5 minutes you're done, and that's it." I nodded and let him walk out of the house.

I sat in the passenger side of his car as he speed through two to get to the hospital. I didn't even think about how bad he was. I just tried to block it out. I knew what Kendall was capable of. When the car stopped he sighed and sat back. I turned to him and he looked at me shaking his head. He reached over and wiped my face. I didn't even realize I was still crying. He pulled my face forward and kissed my forehead.

"If your not out in 5 minutes…" He whispered into my skin and it made me shiver. "I'm left to assume he's done something to you, and using it as an excuse to kill him." I pulled away and nodded. "He'll probably be in ICU." I cringed but nodded anyway.

I've always hated hospitals. Ever since my parents and sister died in one. They were too big, and smelled too clean. But I managed to ask a nurse were Ma was and she lead me to him, when the door pushed open and she let me step in, I regretted it. Maybe there was another reason Kendall didn't want me coming. Like maybe because it was hard to even recognize him. I walked slowly to his bed while the nurse walked out, shutting the door behind her. There was a cut on his forehead and both eyes were black and blue. His bottom lip was swollen and it looked like hadn't stopped bleeding.

I sat down silently by the bed and let out a shaky breath. His eyes shot open and smiled big.

"There she is!" I forced a smile and he lifted his hand, touching my face. "Please don't cry. I'm really okay." I bit my bottom lip and nodded but still let tears fall. "How long have you been here?"

"I just go here. I would have come sooner…but…"

"Your boyfriend?" I stopped moving, breathing and his hand left my face. "How could you be with a guy like that? He's the one who did this to me!" I stood up and he grabbed my hand. "Beth please! He's just going to hurt you! Next time it will be you in here!"

"No Max…I'm sorry. I have to go." He gripped my hand to the point it hurt. "Max please. You're only making this worse for yourself. Please let me go."

"Your letting him control you! The next thing he'll be doing is branding it on your body!" I yanked my hand out of his and I walked to the door. "I could have given you so much more. I could have…loved you. I could have made you feel like a queen. But you never gave me the chance…" I turned slowly and he was shaking his head. "Please do not go to him. Please just stay with me, I can protect you. Please Elizabeth." More tears poured out and I shook my head closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry Max…I…I love him, with every bone in my body. I'm…I'm sorry." I opened my eyes and watched him put his hands on his face. I took it as my cue to leave and as soon as the door closed behind me, I was running through the hospital trying to find the exit. When I ran out. Kendall was walking up to it. He stopped short, and I let him pick me up and hold me.


	7. Chapter 7: Going Out

I carried her into her house grateful James wasn't home. I did not want to explain this too him. Why she was in hysterics and why I wasn't doing anything about it. I gently set her on her bed and lay down next to her, letting her cry on my chest, still. If I were to put money on it, I would say she was most upset about what he said. Yeah I didn't want him near her, but he didn't have to be a dick.

She curled into my side and grabbed my shirt tugging on it. I thought nothing of it until she was lifting it up and placing kisses onto the lower part of my stomach. I ran a hand through her hair and she looked up at me, tears still in her eyes, but no more falling. She moved her body to go between my legs and she started unbuttoning and unzipping my pants.

"What are you doing?" She bit her bottom lip and pushed my pants down just a tad and put her hand in, pulling out my limp cock. Before she could go any further there was a ringing coming from beside me. We both looked at it and she reluctantly grabbed it.

"Hello?" She sat on her feet between my legs and I pushed myself up. "I know James…I…already saw him…no he's not in good shape but he was a dick." I tucked hair behind her ear and she close her eyes sighing. "James stop trying to guilt me like he did. I can't help it that I don't like him like that. He has to get over it and move on…yes I am with him…yes James I do." She opened her eyes and stared at me. "Okay…talk to you later." She hung up and tossed the phone on the other side of us on the bed. She leaned in to kiss me but I turned away. She still kissed my jaw and moved it down to my neck.

"Is he mad at you?" She sat up and scrunched her eyebrows. "About…Max." I hated saying his name knowing how upset it would make her. She looked down and shook her head.

"He's more worried about who did it to him." I put my arms behind me out to the side and held myself up by my hands.

"Are Max and James close?" She looked up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess…we hung out a lot. Why?" I licked my lips suddenly feeling parched. This was the effect she has don me. I wasn't a fan of it. It made me feel weak to her powers.

"Well is he close enough to tell him the guy who did it to him was the same guy he saw with you?" She looked horrified and shook her head.

"He's not that stupid. He wouldn't say anything. Not after what you did…" She went quiet and I pushed my now rock hard cock back into my pants, zipping them up. I got off the bed quick but she was standing in front of me. "Kendall…"

"I'm not going to do anything to him. I just need to make sure."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"You need to learn something quick. I'm not going to give in every time. I have to cover my ass and my families." For the first time since I've known her she looked like she was giving up. She looked down and quickly sat on the bed. Even though my whole body was begging me to stay, mostly so she could take care of my hard on, I had to, had to, deal with everything else. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Look. Tonight were going out. Do you want to come?" She looked up, giving me the cutest face ever and shrugged her shoulders.

"Where are you going? I'm not 21." Shit somehow managed to forget that.

"Don't worry about that. You can get in with me." She looked down my body and the returned her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah." I bent down kissed the top of her head and held her face.

"I'll be by at 9." She nodded and I quickly walked out, not letting her see how I was seconds away from unfolding at the seams.

When I was safely in my car I breathed out hard and sunk in the seat not even turning the car on. What was going on with me!? I was a complete mess just because of those eyes, and her pouty lips. And the way her cheeks were premently red when she cried. The touched and the kisses…it was all too much. I was becoming addicted to her. 24.7 running through my mind was Elizabeth. I'm surprised I haven't exploded. What the hell would I do without her?

"Fuck!" I screamed at myself, clenched my fists and hit the steering wheel. I took a deep hard breath out and put the key yin the ignition. I revved the engine and reached for my seat belt when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out not even looking at the number and answered.

"What?"

"Someone's cranky." I groaned and drove off letting Logan piss me off more.

"What do you want Logan?" He laughed.

"Well I just got an interesting visit. By a very interesting person."

"And you're calling me why?" Again he laughed and I stopped at a red light.

"Well his last name is Diamond…first James." I felt my heart completely stop and heard papers shuffling on the other end. "The house their living in…he can't afford the mortgage anymore and the bank wants to foreclose it. SO he asked for some help and I'm giving it to him. He made it specifically clear that he did not want his sister to find out."

"Logan no." It was the only sentence I could make.

"I know what you're thinking but because…he's technically family I made him a deal. I never mentioned your name and told everyone else not to mention it either. It could get tricky but we can manage. I offered to pay for the foreclosure and basically buy the house from him, but let them stay in it, if he ran some favors for me. No cash back needed. Your welcome." I stayed silent and only moved when there were three loud honks behind me. I stepped on the gas and swerved through the traffic. "He was desperate. He wanted to keep the house, I guess it was his parents, and he didn't want his sister to be out on her ass. He's a good guy and to keep him that way, he's just going to be a driver. Nothing major. Relax Kendall.

"She can't…can't ever know." He chuckled and I heard a lighter.

"You sound just like him. Like I told him I run this business in secrecy. You know that Kendall." I sighed and felt a little relieved.

I said goodbye, hanging up quick. It wasn't that I cared if James worked for us. I was worried he would find out the guy I am or worse, find out it was Logan who scarred up his sisters palm. It wouldn't sit over well and I would have to take care of him. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't let it happen I honestly wished Logan would have turned him down. We wouldn't be in this mess, and I know he's smart enough to fix his own living conditions. And Elizabeth could always just stay with me…

Now I was getting ahead of myself.

I stopped in the drive way, which was more of just a big circle of gravel. I got out and walked into the house seeing Carlos and Logan leaning over the table and looking at a laptop screen. I walked in and stepped behind them. It was a security camera on one of our girl's places. Most of them lived in the same apartment complex which we paid for. But some stayed in their own houses for whatever reason, and we installed cameras to keep watchful eyes on them. To make sure they were safe, and more importantly that they weren't stealing.

"What's this?" I asked when neither of them were saying anything or moving at all. They both straightened out and Carlos turned to me.

"It looked like Jessica is working the other side." I raised my eyebrows and he took his sweater off. "She's been working for the same guys who stole from us two weeks ago. I'm pretty sure she's the reason the guy's tole in the first place." I turned to Logan who looked beyond pissed.

"What's the plan?" He put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

:I want her to be with us tonight. I want to talk one on one with her, get her side of the story and make sure we do the right thing before ewe just go crazy." I nodded and pulled off my black shirt which still smelled like Elizabeth. I could still faintly feel the wet form where she was crying on me. "Is Elizabeth coming tonight?" I nodded and walked up the stairs really looking for a nap.

I was woken up by Carlos who was looking for my help on which pair of shoes. I pointed to the plain black ones and set him on his way. I took a quick shower, dressed myself and walked down stairs, 20 minutes later. There was a parade of girls in short skimpy dressed, too much perfume and heels to high in the living room chatting with all the men. I glanced at my watch and searched for Logan. When I found him, he had a cute little blond on his lap, sucking on his neck and stuffing her hand down his pants. He patted her leg when he saw me and she jumped up blushing and stood up the chair.

"Sorry to interrupt…just telling you I'm going to pick up Elizabeth." He nodded and ate dmy shoulder. "See you there." I waved at the blond who shyly waved back and walked back through the crowd of people to the front door.

I was really grateful for the nap I got because it was going to help me get through the night. I wasn't a fan of clubs, but it was fun once you tossed a few drinks back. I promised myself not to get to drunk knowing I turned into an ultimate prick. I didn't want to act that wat in front of Elizabeth.

I walked up to her door and knocked softly incase James was sleeping or something. It opened and I was hit with something delicious. It smelled like something grilling and it mad my mouth water, Oh wait. No…that was Elizabeth.

She had a short red dress on, the clung to her thighs like another layer of skin. It was mid-thigh so it didn't show too much, but just enough to make me weak. She had 4 inch black pumps that had a cute little strap around her ankle. Her make up around her eyes was dark and smoky making her look like a women more so than a girl. Her hair was straight resting on her shoulders with a slight curl at the end. I licked my lips and she chuckled.

"Excited to see me, or just like the smell of James's dinner?" I smiled and pulled her into me by her hips, kissing her hard and passionately. My hands moved to rest on her ass but that was as far as I got.

"Ahem…" I pulled away quick and saw James looking at me. I walked in and extended my hand. He took it, shaking it and I smiled. "So where are you going exactly?"

"James…" Elizabeth sounded irritated behind me and I laughed.

"I'm taking her to dinner." He raised his eyebrows and looked at his sister but quickly back at me. I suddenly felt really embarrassed and bad for James. "I'll make sure to look after James." It was like we both understood each other without saying too much. He finally sighed out and nodded.

"Well call em…Beth if you need to, and let me know if you're coming home or not." I felt my hand get grabbed.

"I will…and don't call em Beth." He smiled and looked at me one last time before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

I put her in the passenger seat of my car and quickly got in driving off.

"What is it about Beth?" I watched her apply another layer of lip gloss and she sighed.

"I was named after my mom…everyone called her Beth. I…I just don't like hearing it. But James calls me it to I don't know…keep her memory alive, I guess." I nodded and she sat back closing her mirror and putting it back in her clutch. "Are we really going to dinner?" She was smirking at me and I smirked back.

"No…but I didn't want your brother to castrate me when he found out I was taking you to a club." She laughed and rolled down her window. The wind whipped her hair around and at that precious moment I couldn't help but be so in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8: Royalty

The music was loud and the dance floor was packed. I wasn't really interested in dancing, I'm not very good, but the way Kendall was clinging to my body and the sudden rush of excitement all I wanted to do was get on the floor and grind on his body. He looked so damn sexy it was almost hard to walk. He had tight dark blue jeans on, a plain white shirt underneath an open black and white flannel shirt. I did feel a little over dressed next to him, but half the females in the club looked just as slutty as me.

This all wasn't me. I didn't dress up and go out to clubs. I was a nerd trying to be a veterinarian. I was a sheltered girl who was afraid of everything, but with Kendall I was this new person. I wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing. He was turning me into the person he wanted. I could just tell. The way he looked at me tonight, wasn't like all the other times he looked at me. His eyes were undressing me, while his mouth hung slightly open. I would be lying if I said I wasn't completely turned on by all of it. I was shaking in anticipation for what would happen after the club.

He walked me to the back part where Logan, Carlos and few other guys were sitting around, drinking and laughing. Girls would pass by and give winks at them, but they mostly ignored them. Logan stood up when he saw us. Still since the very first night I met Logan I felt fear coarse through my body. He smiled at me but turned to Kendall. I wrapped my arms around Kendall's torso and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"We need to deal with Jessica!" Logan shouted in Kendall's ear and Kendall nodded. Logan pointed somewhere behind us but I didn't dare to look. Kendall puledl my face up to his. Even though I had heels on, I still wasn't as tall as him.

"I'll be right back. Stay here with Carlos, alright?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead. He let go of me quick and walked away, following Logan. I watched him walk away until I couldn't see him anymore. I turned and saw some of the guys staring at me while Carlos walked up to me. He put his body right next to mine and leaned in my ear.

"You want a drink?" I looked up at him. He was cute. But just cute. There was no attraction like for how I felt for Kendall. Carlos looked more like the friend type.

"Sure." He smiled and walked me to the bar, putting a hand on the small of my back. He motioned for me to sit at one of the stools while he stood next to me. The bar was packed and I was wishing Kendall was with me. I felt naked, vulnerable and unsafe without him.

"Can I get two Heinekens please?!" Carlos shouted down the bar and one of the bartenders nodded and went to work getting our beers. "I hope you like beer!" He was smiling. It made me feel better.

"Not much of a drinker." I had to shout back and he laughed nodding his head. The bartender came over to us, giving us the beer and as I opened my clutch to pay Carlos grabbed my hands.

"You don't have to pay for it." He helped me off the stool and walked be back to the VIP section. "You'll learn soon being with Kendall and us, you won't have to pay for anything." He motioned for some guys to get up off the black leather couch and sat down. I sat next to him and he drank half the bottle of beer. I cautiously put the bottle to my lips and put some back. I quickly put it down after only a little touched my taste buds. I heard laughter beside me and I turned to Carlos coughing a little. "Not a beer girl?" I shook my head and he turned to one of the guys. "Go get her like…a Pina Colada or something fruity." The guy nodded and I stood up.

"It's alright. I can get it." The guy walked away and Carlos put me back down.

"Again you'll learn a lot of guys who work for us will start to do nice things for you. Being with Kendall…it's kind of like royalty." I blushed but nodded. "And I think Kendall would kill em if I let you out of my sights. Especially if something happened to you." I nodded again and looked around the club. There were girls and guys grinding on each other, practically having sex. I was looking for Kendall but couldn't find him. So I turned to Carlos who was being occupied. A brunette with huge tits was whispering in his ear and rubbing up and down his leg. He turned to em quick and grinned. He pushed the girl up and gave her the one finger sign. He leaned into me and I smiled. "Do you mind…" I shook my head. He kissed my cheek and quickly got up dragging the girl out on the dance floor. I laughed and watched him looking at the girls ass the whole time she was in front of him. I turned away when a guy came walking back to me holding a glass with something yellow inside it.

"Thank you." He smiled and walked around the couch. I turned and saw a couple of guys just watching the club. I looked back at my drink and picked it up. I put some in my mouth and this time I didn't want to gag. It was sweet and fruity, but I could still taste the liquor. I put some more down and set the cup on the table in front of the couch. I sighed and crossed my legs, making sure no one got a view under the dress. I sat back a little and again watched the dance floor. I couldn't see Carlos anymore so he was either further in the crowd or off screwing that girl.

I peeled away from the floor when I felt someone sit next to me. I didn't have time to see who it was because he was leaning into my ear. It wasn't Kendall though.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing by yourself?" His voice was dark, deep and husky and it sent ice cubes up and down my back.

"I'm-I'm waiting for someone." He laughed in my ear.

"Why don't you come dance with me until he shows up?" I was pulled to my feet fast and he dragged me to the dance floor. I turned quick and noticed all of the guys who were watching me, were now being occupied by girls. I looked back out at the floor and the guys grip on my arm tightened. We got in the middle of the dance floor and he pressed my body into his. I was still facing away from him, and it kind of freaked me out. "There is no way in hell your 21." His hands slid down my hips and pushed me harder into him. I felt something on my back and it really grossed me out only because it wasn't Kendall.

"I don't want to dance…" I tried pulling away but he tightened his grip on my hips. One of his hands made its way up my body, and now I was really freaked out. I again tried getting out of his grasp but his hand covered my mouth and his other hand wrapped around my body.

"You're going to keep your mouth shut and not make a scene you're you'll be dead." He started walking me out from the floor leading me to a dark corner. I saw a door, and he quickly pushed it open, shoving me in. I ran into the wall but quickly turned around. He was locking the door and I realized we were in the men's room. He turned to me and had a drunken grin on his face.

"Please leave me alone." He laughed and shook his head.

"Not a chance baby doll. You wouldn't have dressed the way you did if it wasn't for a show." I swallowed hard and he grabbed my arm dragging me to one of the sinks. He bent me down and my face was pushed into the mirror. "Just keep quiet, don't fight it and it will be over quickly." I heard a zipper and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Kendall?!" I screamed as loud as I could but it was no use. The music was too loud.

"No baby, my name's Steve." I felt tears leave my eyes as his hands went on my ass and started pulling up my dress. That turned a light on for me. I pushed myself off the sink and turned quick pushing him hard by his chest. He fell back running into a stall and I ran to the door. I clicked the lock to the side and swung the door open, but he was grabbing my waist again. As the door was open though I saw Kendall pushing Carlos into a wall. Neither of them saw me. But Logan did.

"Kendall!" Logan was already running towards me and Kendall looked my way quick, but the door was shut again. I was turned to face the guy and he slapped me hard across the face. It was so powerful my body gave out and I fell onto the floor. I was on my side stomach and could taste the blood in my mouth.

"Fucking bitch! Just take what's coming…" He was cut off by the door pushing open. I turned quick and Logan was pinging the guy against the wall. I pushed myself back until I hit a wall and grabbed my mouth. Blood was coming out and it hurt bad. Kendall saw me but turned slowly to the guy. Carlos pushed in past him, and ran to my side. The bathroom door shut hard and I put myself in Carlos's chest. "What the fuck do you assholes want?! This is none of your business!" I gripped Carlos's jacket and watched Kendall walk up to the guy. Logan looked over at him still holding the guy.

"What's your name?" Kendall's voice was low and dark. It scared the hell out of me. I put my face in Carlos's neck and he wrapped around me.

"Who the fuck's asking?" I didn't have to see to know what happened. I heard the guy grunt and then get tossed on the ground. I peered back over at them and Logan was standing over the guy holding his crotch.

"He asked you a fucking question." Logan sounded pissed and looked like the guy form the first night I met him, except this time I wasn't scared. I was grateful.

"Fuck off!" I quickly pushed back into Carlos, knowing this wasn't going to end well for Steve.

I waited, clinging onto Carlos as I heard them beat the guy, probably to death. Something inside my head told me I needed to stop them. But it was too quiet. Because another voice was saying the guy deserved it. I could care less if he died in the bathroom of a club. He was going to do something to me, that I only ever wanted form Kendall. Minus the rape part of course. This is what I was turning into. This is the type of girl Kendall needed. One who wouldn't care who he beat up or killed or what he did for me, regardless of it was illegal. This was going to be my life now. And I was perfectly okay with that.

When the bathroom went quiet, I dared to glance over at them. Kendall was standing back up. He managed to get blood every except his clothes. Same with Logan, but both of their hands were bloody and cut up. They walked to the sinks and washed their hands. When Kendall wiped his hands with a paper towel I pushed myself up and off Carlos. Carlos stood up too and I walked over to Kendall. He tossed the towel to the side and I quickly pushed into him. He wrapped around me one hand in my hair, the other around my back.

"What happened?" I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, but Carlos answered.

"I was gone for 5 seconds bro…I swear…and when I came back, she was gone and no one was there."

"What happened Beth?" I closed my eyes hearing that name but did nothing about it.

"He sat next to me, I told him I was waiting for someone and he dragged me out on the dance floor. I tried to get away from him, but he had me pressed so hard into him. He then dragged me to the bathroom." I stopped digging my face into Kendall's neck. "He was going to…"

"Shhh…" Kendall pet through my hair and I opened my eyes. "I shouldn't have left you…I shouldn't have even brought you." I saw Logan look down at the ground and I shook my head.

"Just get her home." Kendall quickly moved me out of the bathroom. My lip was on fire but I didn't care. He pulled me out through the club, forcefully pushing people aside. Guys, girls, everyone gave him dirty looks, but as soon as they saw him, with me squeezing tight around him, they went back to their business without another glance. When we made it out, I was surprised at how chilly it was. Kendall let me go for a second to take off his flannel shirt. He put it around my shoulder, I slipped through the arm holes and we went back to holding on to each other tight.

Finally we were in his car. He slammed his door, put his head back and breathed out hard. I wrapped my arms around my body, loving Kendall's shirt on me and inhaling his scent.

"Babe…" He ran his hands through his hair but said nothing. "Are you alright?" He slowly turned to me, face only showing anger and hatred.

"Your asking me if I'm okay after what he just did to you?" I nodded and he chuckled putting his head back. "There should be some tissue in the glove compartment. Your lip." I opened the compartment and grabbed two. I patted at my lip and looked down at my legs. "I'm sorry." I turned to him and he was watching me, his face softer and more gentle.

"For what?" He reached up, and gently traced along my bottom lip. "It's not your fault. You stopped him didn't you?"

"Not fast enough. He shouldn't have touched you in the first place."

"Well he's never going to again." He raised his eyebrows and turned my body and scooted as close to him as I could. I dropped the tissue and cupped his face. "I love you. I love everything about you, especially the fact that you would do something like that for me." He leaned in quick and kissed me hard. I pulled away just as fast and grabbed my mouth. I laughed and he sighed. "It just hurts." He nodded and put the key in the ignition.

"Call your brother."

"Why?" He drove out of the parking lot and grabbed my hand squeezing it.

"Because I'm not sleeping alone tonight."

**SO MY GOAL FOR THIS CHAPTER WAS TO SHOW A CHANGE IN ELIZABETH AND KIND OF MAKE HER STRONG. I KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING AND I THINK IT'S IMPORTANT FOR EVERYONE TO SEE HER GROWING. IF THAT DIDN'T COME ACROSS PLEASE LET ME KNOW BECAUSE IT IS SO VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hooker Clothes

She was moaning my name. First quietly, but as I picked up speed behind her, grabbing her hips and watching her arch her back, towards me she got louder.

"Kendall!" he completely sat back wrapping one of her arms around my neck, while the other one clutched onto my hand. I let my eyes roll in the back of my head as I continued to thrust inside her.

It happened all so fast. Killing the guy in the bathroom, taking her to my car, her confessing she loves EVERYTHING about me, and then me driving her to the house so I could get inside her. She called James, told him where she would be and as soon as we got in the room I ripped off her dress took off my clothes and put her on her hands and knees on my bed. I got behind her, and entered her fast and hard. And here we were.

But somewhere in my mind, maybe in my heart was worried for her. I clearly wasn't the guy for her. No because good guys protect their girlfriends from assholes who try to take them in the men's bathroom. Good guys make sure their girlfriends never have bloody lips. Good guys don't let anyone even look at their girlfriend. Ever.

"Oh Kendall…it feels so good…faster." I opened my eyes pushed out of my thoughts and gave in to her commands. I quickly pushed her back down on her hands and she put her face into the pillow. Her eyes were closed and her makeup was smeared a little from the few tears she shed during her attack. Her lip was swollen and bloody and it turned me on so bad. I put one hand in the middle of her back while the other still held her hip and thrust wildly behind her. I saw white seconds later and was cumming hard into the condom still buried deep inside her. She was yelling, just screaming my name at the top of her lungs telling em she was coming with me.

I pushed her whole body down, pulled out of her and laid on her back, kissing it gently. She was panting and there was sweat dripping off my forehead onto her back. I grabbed both of her hands and laced our fingers together. I sighed out and rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes,

"Babe I'm bleeding on your pillow." I only lifted my head and saw her looking down at the pillow worried. I laughed and pushed myself off. I walked into my bathroom, grabbed a wash cloth and wet it. I walked back out to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She sat up still breathing hard and I gently wiped her bleeding lip. "Sorry." I laughed and she sighed.

"I should probably wash all of my bedding anyway." She laughed and scooted closer to me. She wrapped her naked body around mine and laid her head in the crook of my neck. She took the wash cloth from me and held it to her lip herself.

We eventually laid back down, her curled up beside me, facing away from me but hugging around my arm. I was lying on my side with my other hand on her hip slowly rubbing it. I closed my eyes, letting "I love you" escapee my lips before I feel into a dark dreamless sleep.

When I woke up it wasn't because I heard something. It wasn't because I should be waking up. It was because I couldn't feel her next to me. I shot up quick and looked around seeing her clothes still on the floor. I got up, pulled on a pair of boxers and quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs. I heard soft talking coming from the kitchen and walked out to it.

"I know that shit stings, but it will keep it clean." Logan was standing in front of her, his hands on her face, dabbing at her lip. She was sitting on the kitchen counter, the flannel shirt I was wearing, put on her body, only one button latched together. She was also wearing a pair of my sweats but that was it.

I stayed motionless as Logan worked to clean up her lip. "You just going to stand there?" Elizabeth turned and smiled when she saw me. I walked in and stood behind Logan looking at her lip. It seemed worse.

"I woke up from the shooting pain in my lip. It hurt so bad so I came down here, and luckily Logan was awake, or else I would have been searching for hours for some Advil or something." Logan chuckled and I nodded.

"Why is it so bad?" I was looking at Logan and moved to lean against the counter taking one of her hands in mine. She rested her head on my shoulder and Logan sighed.

"Well just from the force of him hitting her so hard made her bit down on her lip. She broke through the skin…by a lot. It's pretty bruised in there, but if we keep a cover over it, she should be okay." He smiled big at her and she chuckled.

"Dr. Logan." He shook his head and sighed. "I really appreciate it Logan." He smiled and kissed her cheek. I patted his shoulder and he walked out of the kitchen yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"You could have woken me up." I turned into her kissing her neck.

"I know, but you looked so peaceful sleeping. Like a little baby." I snorted and pulled away from her.

"You hungry?" I opened the fridge and looked back at her. She nodded and sighed. "Well seeing as this is a 5 star restaurant I can make you anything."

"How about some cereal?" I raised an eyebrow and she giggled. She hopped off the counter and walked to the open pantry. She pulled down a box of Cocoa Puffs and shook the box. "You got a bowl?" I laughed and grabbed the milk. I set it on the counter and reached up grabbing two bowls.

We sat on the kitchen floor side by side leaning against the counter eating and talking. It wasn't much, but at that moment it was the most perfect feeling and moment in the world. It was then that I realized yes, I loved this girl more than anything and even though she made me mad at times and the things she did and said pissed me off I still couldn't imagine being without her.

We fell asleep on the floor, her laying on my chest me pressed hard into the counter. I felt someone shaking my shoulder and when I opened my eyes and saw Carlos kneeling next to me.

"We have a problem." He whispered in my ear and I looked down at Elizabeth. "James is on his way over. Logan needs him to run something's. You guys got to go upstairs." I nodded and quickly scooped her up. He helped me stand up with her in my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck and made a cute little noise. I followed out behind Carlos who led me to the stairs. I stopped at the bottom seeing Logan walking out of his room downstairs.

"What could be so important you need him?" He laughed and put a jacket on.

"Well were taking care of his house today. I'm going to buy it and then I need him to drive me out to the Bay. I have to go see my parents." I nodded and started walking up the stairs. "Hey quick question?" I turned on the step and Elizabeth snuggled deeper in my neck. "Do you love her?" My heart sank and I tightened around her. He laughed and shook his head. "Relax…just asking. You just seem different…I mean I don't know if I've ever seen you carry a girl like that, let alone stay up with one eating cereal until 3 in the morning." He put his hands up. "All I'm saying is she's changing you and I think for the better. I'm happy for you." I slowly nodded and we all turned hearing a car pull up. "Get up there. It's him." I nodded and quickly walked up the stairs. I got in my room and shut the door quietly. I looked around my room for a minute and looked at all of our clothes from last night on the ground still. I walked in further and gently set her on the bed. She kept her hands tight around my neck and I chuckled laying down with her.

I stared up at the ceiling for the next minute or so until she breathed in deep and lifted her head. She looked around, confused and turned to me.

"When'd we get back up here?" I laughed and brushed hair off her face with both of my hands.

"Just now. My back was killing me." I wasn't a fan of lying to her but it had to happen. She sat up, more awake and yawned rubbing her eyes. "How's your mouth doing?" She shrugged her shoulders sitting up on her knees.

"It's not as bad." I nodded and we both turned to the window hearing an engine start. Most people would jump up stick their head out and be nosey seeing who it was. But Elizabeth had this really weird trust in me. After all the shit I put her through she still had trust and faith in me. If I told her I was going to hurl myself off a cliff into a sure death she would have held my hand and jumped with me. That scared me.

"So what are your plans today?" She was now straddling my legs forcing me to come out of my thoughts. I smiled and shook my head.

"Whatever you want to do." She laughed and bent down sucking on my neck,

"I have work. I don't know if my boss would let you just sit in there and watch me all day." I laughed and quickly wrapped around her back flipping us over so she was under me. She still continued to suck on my neck and I closed my eyes.

"I can be very persuasive." She giggled into my neck making chills run up and down my spine. "What time do you have to go in?" She pushed me up a little and grabbed my wrist. Her eyes widened looking at my silver watch and pushed me up hard.

"In 20 minutes! Shit!" She jumped off the bed and I sat back watching her. All she had was her dress from last night and she turned to me. "I don't have time to go home for clothes." I got up and walked to my closet. "Babe I can't fit in your clothes."

"Is that a fat joke?" I heard an irritated and sassy sigh and I laughed. "I have these jeans, and this belt. Try it." I gave them to her and she took off the sweats. She pulled the jeans on, and yes they were big on her. She has a tiny waist and small hips. She put the belt on anyway which was also too big, and I thought it was the cutest thing in the world. "Hold on…I think some of the girls have clothes here." She looked up quick and gave me a weird face.

"You want me to wear clothes worn by hookers?" I laughed out loud and she stomped her foot.

"Either my clothes ten times to big, or the hooker clothes." I put my hands on my hips and she sighed out putting her head back and undoing the belt.

"Fine!"

15 minutes later I stopped in front of the bakery, with 5 minutes to spare for her. She was doing her make up, and putting her hair back. I killed the engine and sat back to watch her. She pushed the visor back up and sighed looking at her phone she sat back breathing out hard.

"I can barely breath in these jeans. How do they wear them so tight?" She tried making the fabric not cling to her legs perfectly, but it was no use. It looked like they were painted to her legs. I laughed and leaned over kissing her ear.

"I'll ask them for you." She huffed and turned her head looking at me. She held the sides of my face and kissed me gently. She pulled away only by inches and sighed.

"So I get off at 4."

"I'll be right here." She smiled and let me go. She grabbed her bag and opened the door. "Have an awesome day!" She laughed and shut the door. I had to admit, even though she was uncomfortable in the jeans, they made her ass look fantastic. And the little white shirt didn't go down all the way so it showed her naval and her hip bones. She looked so sexy it took all of my will power to not follow her in the bakery and fuck her right then and there. I cursed at myself for even thinking it and drove off without looking back.


	10. Chapter 10: Promise

The day seemed to be going slower and slower and I could not wait for 4. I had no missed calls or unread texts from James which was odd, but didn't think anything of it. Honestly my mind seemed to be only on Kendall and it was effecting my work. I kept making stupid mistakes decorating the cakes and my boss kept yelling at me. Finally he sent em to the back to bake all the orders and although I hated working in front of the hot oven, I decided it was for the best.

It wasn't until about 1 when three men walked in. I could see them from the back, and saw them looking around and fro whatever reason I ducked behind a while to get out of view. Something didn't feel right

"What can I help you gentlemen with?" My boss, Jack, was always way too cheerful.

"Were looking for one of your employees. Elizabeth Diamond?" I covered my mouth quick not letting a sound come out.

"And what's this about?"

"Just business." I squeezed my eyes shut and slid down the wall.

"Well I'm sorry guys, but she's not working today." I was so grateful for that old man. Obviously something was off if he lied to them for me.

It went really quiet and I was praying they had left. But they didn't. I heard glass break and Jack scream. There was more glass breaking and I could only imagine it was them bashing up the display cases.

"Please stop! I'll call the cops!"

"Try us old man." For some reason…that voice sounded familiar. It was dark, calm…and sounded a little like Max. I opened my eyes and remembered meeting Max's older brother, Shawn once, but he was never really around. I don't think I remember what he looked like but just his voice alone, scared me. "Are you sure she's not working today?" I heard movement and quickly got up, walking to the freezer. It was fairly large and I could easily fit inside. I opened the door, stepped in, and shut it quietly. "Because for your sake Jack, I don't want to walk back here and find her."

"Well you won't." I could see through the glass door the three men walking in, one holding the back of Jacks neck. Jack quickly scanned the room and sighed out. The guy in the front, who looked exactly like Max, just older stopped. It was definitely Max's brother. What did he want with me?

"I guess you were right old man." He turned and I watched him reach behind his back and pull out a gun. Jack opened his mouth to scream but the scream was cut short. He shot him in the neck area and I covered my mouth quick to not give away my hiding spot. Jack fell to the floor, reaching for his neck, the blood pouring out. Shawn kneeled down next to him and put his gun back. "Give her a message the next time you see her. Tell her, her boyfriend fucked with the wrong guys and we'll come for her and him, and kill them both." Shawn stood up, and quickly walked out of the kitchen. The other two followed and I waited for a few seconds. I slowly pushed the door open, and heard the front door ding closed. I ran over to Jack falling to my knees. I put both hands on his wound and he coughed out. Blood came out and I felt it hit my face.

"Jack?" He closed his eyes, and the blood wouldn't stop coming. I pushed down on his neck and let the tears fall onto his face. "Jack…please say something." He opened his eyes and smiled. Well tried.

"Tell my wife…I love…love her…and tell my boy I love him too…" I shook my head and squeezed harder on his wound trying to get it to stop from bleeding. When I didn't hear his breathing any more, and when his eyes shut, I slowly sat back, my hands shaky bad. My face and hands, and a little of my chest was covered in blood and I couldn't stop crying. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I sat against the wall in the kitchen my knees pressed under my chin, my arms wrapped around them I couldn't stop staring at Jack. Even when I heard the front door open and ruining footsteps I still couldn't move.

"Lock the door and shut everything up Carlos." Kendall appeared in the door way of the kitchen and stopped seeing the blood and my boss. "Babe…" I still didn't take my eyes off him until Kendall stepped around him and kneeled in front of me. I looked up into his eyes…his brilliant green beautiful eyes that looted close to crying. "Baby…what…what happened?" I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I'm pretty sure I couldn't even breath.

"Shit." I looked over his shoulder at Carlos who was staring at Jack on the floor.

"Cover him up Carlos. Beth…talk to me." I looked back at Kendall and slowly turned out my hands, still covered in Jack's blood. He shook his head and pulled my legs down. My hands fell at my sides and he took off his plain black sweater. He put it over my head and pulled me off the wall. He slid it down my body and Carlos got next to him kneeling down. "Find a wash cloth or something to clean her up. And try to find where the cameras are in this place. We need to see the footage. I don't think she can talk right now." Carlos got up once more and quickly found a plain white towel and got it wet. He handed it to Kendall and ten walked out of the kitchen.

Inside I was telling myself to say the video would be in Jacks office but Kendall was right. I couldn't talk. Instead I let him wash off my face. When it was clean he moved the towel to my hands but before he could wipe them I stopped him. I looked at the towel and felt sick. It was covered in blood. Just form my face. He sighed and went to wipe my hands off.

"Max…" It was all I could get out. He stopped and grabbed my hand.

"What about him baby?" I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"His brother."

"His brother did this?" I nodded and he scooted closer to me, squeezing my hands. "Did he say anything to you?" I shook my head and one of his hands cupped my face. "What happened?" I opened my eyes and watched Carlos walk in.

"Kendall…come look." Kendall sighed and quickly scooped me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my face into his. "Let em just say she's a smart cookie. Check this out." I closed my eyes wishing he would just take me home. I heard some buttons being pushed and then silence. I pushed further into him and he kissed into my hair. A few minutes passed and they both sighed at the same time.

"Turn it off. Call Logan." Kendall started walking again and I opened my eyes. He was walking out to the front gripping onto me. He finally stopped and I was set down in a chair. I reluctantly let go from around his neck and he pulled a chair up to me. "What did they say?" My bottom lip quivered and he grabbed my face, holding me hard. "What did they say to him?"

"He…he said to pass on a message." I stopped and closed my eyes.

"What message baby girl?" I shook my head and he moved his hands down to my neck and held it tight. "Elizabeth you need to tell me, right now." I sobbed out and slowly opened my eyes.

"That…that you had messed with the wrong guy…and that they were going to find us and kill us." He sighed out and pulled me into him.

"No one is going to kill us. I'm going to find them and kill them." I sobbed harder in his chest and he again picked me up.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. I know he put me in his car, and I heard Carlos tell him Logan was coming back into town, but that was it. I completely zoned out. He carried me everywhere. Like I was a baby. And I didn't mind. I honestly didn't think I could move. I only snapped back to reality when we were at my house. Again he carried me all the way to the bed. I laid flat on my back and he sat next to me, one hand brushing hair off my face the other squeezing my hand. I stared up at him and he sighed.

"Baby…I need you to promise me something. You need to tell your brother that a guy walked into the store and shot your boss. You were out running errand for him and you came back and found him dead. You cannot tell him about Max's brother alright?" I slowly nodded and he leaned down kissing my head. He got up and walked to my door.

"Wait!" I jumped off and he turned quick looking concerned. "You're…you're leaving me?" His face fell and leaned back into the door frame. "Kendall I don't want to be alone right now."

"I need to take care of this."

"No you don't!" It was the loudest I had ever gotten with him and he looked taken back. "You're not leaving me!" He put his hand son his hips and looked down. "Let Logan and Carlos take care of it!" I clenched my fists, being angry and sad. "I can't lose you!"

"Calm down!" He was in my face holding my arms. "I'm not going anywhere." He cupped my face and pulled em into his chest. "I wont leave you. I'll call Carlos and Logan and let them take care of it. You're not going to lose me. I promise."

I believed him. But I was still scared. What if they did find us? What if they killed us? I wouldn't…I couldn't…it would be my fault.

I fell asleep on him, tired, sick, and sad. It was for very long though because I woke up being put down on the bed. I opened my eyes and heard James. I shut them quick.

"Jesus Christ…is she all right?"

"Yeah…just beyond freaked out. She called me in complete hysterics. She couldn't get ahold of you."

"Uhh…yeah I know…I was…running some errands." They went quiet and James finally sighed out hard. "Kendall I need to ask you a favor."

"Whatever you need man."

"I…we were going to lose this house. I mean…the bills just got outrageous and I couldn't keep up with them, so I did something to try to fix it. I basically sold my soul to the devil. I had to! I couldn't let my sister be out on the streets on my behalf." My eyes shot open and I clenched the sheet under me.

"James calm down…what are you talking about?"

"I heard from a guy at work there is this guy…works mostly underground…but he helps people. They call him the modern day Robin Hood. Any way…I went to him. I made him a deal. He bought the house, and its under his name and to pay him back I'm his new driver, which I don't mind, but today…he got a call from someone and was talking about killing someone else. I don't know why I'm surprised I mean this is what this guy does. But…I just…"

"James what do you need me to do?" It went quiet again and I shut my eyes letting the tears fall out.

"I need you…I need you to take my sister with you. I need you to take her to your house and let her stay with you. If something ever happened to me because what I'm getting involved with I need to know she's safe, and in good hands and with you I know she is. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. Please Kendall." I opened my eyes, trying my hardest not to sob out and Kendall sighed.

"You know I would never let anything happen to her, and if this is what you think is right…I'll do it for you. But what are you going to tell her when she asks why she's moving out?"

"I…I don't know yet. I figure it out. I always do." Hearing enough I shifted slightly to let them know I was "waking up" and James cleared his throat. "I'll go make her some hot cocoa." I heard footsteps and when they were gone one of Kendall's hands rested on my hip.

"How are you feeling?" I rolled onto my back and rubbed my eyes, making them red…well more red…and shrugged my shoulders.

"I cant stop seeing him."

"I know babe..." I moved my hands off my face and he scooped me up putting me in the crook of his neck. "It will get better. Trust me. Everything will be taken care of. I promise."

That was one promise I couldn't help but wonder if it was true.


	11. Chapter 11: Vacation

I was nervously biting my nails pacing in front of Logan, Carlos and Elizabeth. She was sitting between them, legs pulled up tight to her chest. Ever since she woke up, she's been too quiet and way too worried looking. I looked down at the laptop Logan was staring at and sighed. Carlos offered some of his water to Elizabeth. She shook her head and looked back up at me. I sighed again and Logan looked up.

"Will you please for the love of God sit down?" I gave him a dirty look and continued my pacing. "Okay I have some ideas. I think I know how to fix this." I stopped and gave him my full attention. He stood up and shut the laptop. "First of all you know the two guys we shot in the alley a week and a half ago?" I nodded and he smiled. "Guess who they worked for? Shawn Wright. Apparently even before Elizabeth came into the picture he's had it out for us. Don't ask me why I have no idea. He's the one who's been making Jessica work for him. He's the one who forced Jessica to give him the information about you. And now that he knows were the ones who put his brother in a hospital bed…"

"Why didn't you listen to me!?" Elizabeth jumped off the chair and pointed at me. "I told you to leave him alone! And you didn't listen!"

"I did what I had to do!" A few tears left her eyes and she sat back down. I turned back to Logan who was glancing between us.

"Look…there's nothing we can do about it now. Honestly it would have been better if we killed Max when we had the chance." Elizabeth looked up at Logan, horrified, and quickly brought her legs back up to her chest and put her head down covering her face. "We fucked up his brother, shot and killed two of his guys and he wants revenge. So revenge we give him."

"What do you mean?"

"We set up a meeting and tell him we want a truce and well give him anything he wants besides the two of you in a body bag. Carlos comes in, badda boom badda bang and their dead. End of story."

"What if that's all he wants?" We all turned to Carlos and he stood up. "What if he won't go for it because he just wants them dead?" I heard a tiny sob from Elizabeth and shook my head.

"He's not going to get it. Let's just work out some details and tell me when everything is going down." Logan nodded and I walked in front of Elizabeth. I put a hand on her head and she jumped up wrapping around my body. I sighed and walked her up the stairs and into my room.

She sat at the top of my bed leaning against the head board not saying a word. She wasn't crying. She wasn't doing anything. I sat at my desk and remembered the conversation with James.

"Baby…" She turned her and looked at me, still blank. "I…I want to ask you something…" She nodded slightly and I leaned forward on my knees sighing out. "Would you want to move in with me?" She turned away quickly and I could see her eyes squeezed shut tight. She stayed motionless and quiet and it made me feel sick.

Yeah I was asking for James so he could deal with everything, but I was also in love with her, and the thought of her in my bed every morning and every night made me feel happy. For once. And now that I asked, and put everything out to her, she wasn't moving or saying anything and it broke my heart. "Babe?"

"No Kendall." I froze. She sounded so strong, and so sure. She turned to me and quickly wiped her eyes. "I don't want to live with you."

"Why-why?" She sniffled and shook her head.

"I watched my boss get killed today. There are people after you and it's my fault." I stood up fast and shook my head.

"This is not your fault." She got off the bed and stood in front of me. "Beth before I met you, those guys were trying to take us down in any way they could. Max is just mad because he can't have you, so he has his brother go and do the dirty work for him. None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is Kendall!" I grabbed her hands, squeezed them to try to make her feel okay, and to get her to stay calm. "Max was my friend, and before I met you his brother never wanted to kill me. Now he does and he wants to kill you too! I could never live with myself if something happened to you!" I moved my hand sup to cup her face and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't be with you anymore." Now I definitely heard and felt my heart break. "The longer I stay with you…the higher the chances of you, Carlos, and Logan and everyone else here getting hurt. I can't…I can't do that. I won't do that. I have to go…I have to…" She opened her eyes and put her hands on mine. She pulled them off her face and put them by my side squeezing them. "I love you, but I cannot stand to see you get hurt. I'm sorry." She backed away, and slowly turned. She started walking to the door, and all I could think of, was doing anything and everything to stop her. I quickly walked to her before she could reach the door. I wrapped both my arms around her body and she instantly started fighting me. "Kendall please…don't do this." I turned us quick and forcefully pushed her to the bed. She straightened herself out and walked to me. "Kendall stop."

"You're not going anywhere." She froze and I didn't realize how deep and angry my voice was going to be. "I told you from the very beginning once you were in, you could not get out. I don't care what the circumstance is. You know damn well you'd be safer here than anywhere else. You. Are. Not. Leaving." I clenched my teeth and she swallowed hard.

"Kendall you can't stop me." She again started walking and I grabbed around her throat, throwing her on the ground. She yelled out, holding the back of her head and I quickly got on top of her, straddling her body. "Get off of me!" I reached over to my desk and pulled open a drawer. She started hitting my stomach my legs, kicking her legs wildly. I shuffled around in the drawer until I found the pill bottle. I pulled it out quick and looked down at her. Her eyes widened seeing the bottle and she fought harder against me. "Let me go!" I popped the top off and put 4 little white pills in my hand. Her tears were coming out hard and I was seriously considering just letting her go, but I couldn't. I made a promise to her and to James I could protect her, and that is exactly what I was going to do.

"Open your mouth." She closed her eyes and shook her head. I grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open. "Do not freak out or you will choke. Just swallow them babe…I promise everything will be alright. I promise baby…" She cried out and gripped my jeans. I dropped the pills in her mouth and closed it quick and tight. She swallowed hard. I let go of her mouth but stayed over her. She cried out again and tried pushing em off of her. I did. I went to the side sitting on my knees. She rolled onto her side and pushed herself up. "You're going to want to stay down. Or you will fall down and hurt yourself."

"What did you give me?" She glared at me and picked up the bottle.

"It's a sleeping pill. It helps you calm down and go to sleep. Most of the time people only take one, but…"

"You gave me four!" She stood herself and sobbed out walking to the door. The bottle dropped from her hand and a few pills fell out. I got up sighing and followed her out.

"Babe they work instantly. You're going to hurt yourself." She gripped the railing of the stairs and stepped down on the first one. I quickly got next to her and grabbed her arm. She pushed me off and slipped down the step. I caught around her back and her eyes were trying so hard to stay open.

"I…hate you." I shook my head and scooped her up.

"This is for the best. When you wake up, everything will be back to normal and we will be fine." She gripped my shirt and her eyes continued to flutter closed but she kept fighting it. "I love you so much babe…" The hold on my shirt loosened and finally her eyes closed completely. I carefully sat down holding her in my lap on the top step. I put her head on my shoulder and rested mine on the top of hers. I held around her body and closed my eyes.

I sat there, just holding her sleeping body until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I opened my eyes and Logan stopped three stairs below me.

"When do you want to do this?"

"I want someone here with her for when she wakes up. If we do it now I don't care but I want someone here with her." Carlos walked up the stairs behind Logan and they both sighed at the same time. "What?"

"Well…Logan thinks maybe it would be best if you stayed behind."

"Way to throw me under the bus Carlos." They glared at each other and I shook my head.

"No way in hell. I'm going." Logan looted down at Elizabeth, sound asleep and sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll stay with her." I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged his shoulders sitting next to me. "Well Carlos has to go…and if you really think you need to be there, then go. I'll watch over her. Promise." He crossed his heart and I looked down at her. Her hands were placed gently in her lap. Her chest was moving slowly up and down to her soft breathing. I could see the red marks around her neck from my hand and pang after pang of hurt coursed through my body.

"Please…just…tell her I love her when she wakes up." Logan didn't say anything but I turned and watched him nod his head. I sighed and lifted her a little. Logan stood up quick and put his arms out. I placed her gently in his arms and let her go. He pulled her up in his chest and sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid. Either of you. This isn't going to be the truce. I just want you guys getting information and that's it."

"That's stupid." Carlos mumbled as he walked down the stairs. I smiled but it quickly faded.

"She's not going to be very happy when she wakes up." Logan laughed and walked down the stairs, easily, like he was holding air. "And she is a fighter Logan."

"I know Kendall we heard you guys. I can't believe you gave her four." He walked her into the living room and gently set her down on the couch. He tucked her under a blanket and sighed putting his hands on his hips.

"What about James? I mean he asked me to ask her to move in because he's terrified something will happen to him because of you." He snapped his head my way and I nodded. "He's worried something to happen to him and leave her alone. Pleas Logan…do not do anything to him. If not for me, for her. Please."

"Kendall I wasn't going to do anything to him. He's just a driver, and maybe sometimes a muscle but I personally won't do anything to him. I just made sure he has a roof over his head for Christ's sake." I put my hand sup and he looked down shaking his head. "You ever think this life…this business all of this bullshit is worth it anymore?" He looked back at me and for the first time in a very long time I saw Logan Mitchell look sad. "I hate being seen as a bad guy." I sighed and looked down at Elizabeth. "I want what you have…a girl. A life outside of this. I would rather burn this whole place to the ground with all of our money, names, photos…all of it down then have to keep living like this." I laughed. He looked over at me, angry and I shook my head.

"I have a feeling this one…this last job will be the last for me. And I think it should be the last for you. Don't burn the money. We'll take a nice long vacation to some tropical island where well find you a nice pretty girl who doesn't speak any English." He laughed and nodded rubbing the back of his neck. "Now we just have to convince Carlos." Carlos walked out of the kitchen a handful of chips in one hand the other putting a gun in his back.

"I heard my name." Both Logan and I laughed and there was a honk from out the front. "That's us bro." I nodded and bent down kissing Elizabeth's head. She didn't move, only continued to breath. I stood up and gave one final look over her and then turned to Logan. He sighed and shooed us out telling me she would be fine.


	12. Chapter 12: Out In The Open

Laughter. It was weird. That was all I could hear. And I couldn't open my eyes to see where the laughter was coming from. Not that I really cared. I was so mad and upset with Kendall I could have killed someone. But my eyes would not open! And no matter how hard I tried it would not happen so I decided a different method.

"Kendall?" My voice was low and quiet but the laughter stopped.

"Elizabeth?" I again tried forcing my eyes open, but it felt like every muscle in my body couldn't work. I don't know what it feel like to be paralyzed but this seemed pretty close. "How do you feel?"

"I can't move…" I had recognized the voce now as Logan and it only made me aware that Kendall had gone out to deal with this.

"I know sweetie…give your body a few minutes. Kendall practically put you in a fucking coma. I've told him time and time again only one…sometimes half of one…but does he listen? No…"

"Logan…can you please stop talking?"

"Sorry…" I felt a hand on my face and hair was brushed off. I sighed out and again tried to open my eyes, this time being successful.

It was dark. Only light coming from the TV. I looked around and Logan was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. He smiled big at me and I pushed myself up very slowly. He stood up and gave me the one minute sign. He walked out, and I looked around some more. The whole house was quiet except the TV which had the Looney Tunes on. I pushed the blanket off my body and gently rubbed my neck, remembering Kendall grabbing around it, and throwing me down. I put my legs off the side of the couch and Logan came back in with a cold glass of water.

"I'd offer you some Advil or something for your headache which you should be getting soon, but I doubt you'd trust me." He sat next to me, and I yanked the glass out of his hands. He sighed and I downed the whole thing. I slammed it down on the coffee table and pushed myself up. I was a little wobbly on my feet but I managed to start walking. "Where are you going?"

"To find Kendall so I can kill him." I flew the door open and it was pitch black out.

"And how do you expect to get there. You don't even know where he is." I slowly turned and stared at him. He stood up from the couch and sighed. "Just sit tight and wait tell he gets here, alright?"

"Why did no one tell me about James working for you?" He stopped moving and remained quiet. "Why didn't he want me to know?"

"Because he didn't want you to think he was pathetic for not having enough money to pay the bills." I leaned back on the door and closed my eyes. "He won't get involved with anything too stupid okay. I'll look out for him but you cant let him know you know."

"Does he know about Kendall?" He sighed out and I opened my eyes. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulder.

"We were afraid that if he knew Kendall was a part of this he would figure out it was me who cut up your hand, and go to the police." My stomach turned. Just one more person who could possibly die at my hands.

"Where did Kendall go?" He shook his head and I was getting angrier by the second.

"Elizabeth he loves you okay, and he is doing this for you."

"No he's not! He's doing this for himself because he has to be the big man and kill as many guys as he can! That's how all of you work! If he cared eh wouldn't have done what he did! To Max or me! And if you cared you wouldn't have let James work for you! Now tell me where Kendall went!" He put his hands on his hips.

"You really want to have a screaming match with me?" His voice was low, and dark, just like the first night I met. Now I remember why I was afraid of Logan. "You are not leaving until Kendall gets back and decides what to do with you." I swallowed hard and shook my head.

"No I'm not." I turned quick and walked out of the house, into the pitch black yard and saw a car about 30 feet away. I picked up speed and walked over to it. When I was half way there I was grabbed by my hair and a hand went over my mouth. I tried pulling Logan's hand off but he was too strong.

"Say one fucking word and you die bitch." I froze hearing a voice I had never heard before. It wasn't until he started dragging me back, that I realized the person holding me wasn't Logan. My bravery sneaked back into my body and I started fighting. "Don't fucking make a sound or move you stupid cunt!" He was whispering it in my ear and I tried screaming only to have it muffled. "Dumb ass bit…" He was cut off by the sound of a gun. His knees gave out he fell forward, making me fall underneath him, and get trapped under his body weight. I felt something wet and cold hit the back of my head and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Elizabeth!" Logan ran towards em and quickly pushed him off my body. His blood was drenching my hair, but I didn't have time to freak out. I was picked up around the waist and quickly dragged back to the house. "Are you hurt?" I shook my head and he pushed me into the house. He shut the door and locked it. "That was the luckiest shot ever." I fell to the floor and looked up at Logan who was looking through the curtains gun still in his hand.

"Who was he?" He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Are their more?"

"Well he was taking you to a van, but I couldn't see anyone else in it, but I'm not sure. Stay in here alright? And do not come out until I come back in. Get Kendall and or Carlos on the phone." I nodded and quickly grabbed the random cell on the table. Logan opened the door and quickly walked out, gun raised. I dialed Kendall's number an dput it to my ear crawling over the window Logan was just looking out.

"Logan were in the middle…"

"Kendall you need to come back now!"

"Beth? What's wrong? Where's Logan?"

"He's outside. There's a van out there and a guy grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me to it, so Logan shot him and then went back out there to see if there's anymore…You need to come back right now! Please!" I heard an engine start.

"Babe you need to slow down. Did you recognize the guy?"

"No…I cant see Logan it's too dark." I didn't need to see anything. I heard the gun shot and I yelled out. Kendall was talking to me but I couldn't hear anything. I stood up and quickly walked out. As I got closer I could see Logan on the ground, holding his side. Two men were standing over him, guns pointed down at him. "Logan!" The phone dropped from my hand and the two guys raised their guns and pointed at me.

"No! Shoot me you stupid shits!" I froze in place and heard the familiar loud gun shot. I closed my eyes. I saw my entire life flash before my eyes. Then I heard another shot, and two bodies drop to the floor. I remained still, but slowly opened my eyes. They two men were on the ground, and I looked down at my body feeling around for the hole or the blood. Nothing.

"Elizabeth!" I turned fast and watched James walk towards me, lowering the gun. "What the hell are you doing here?" All I could see was the gun in his hand. "Logan?"

"I'm alright. Make sure their dead." James ran past me and pushed the guys on their backs grabbing their guns and tossing them to the side. Logan sat himself up and yelled out in pain. James quickly wrapped one of his arms around his neck and helped him stand. "Elizabeth you alright?" Both of them looked at me and I managed to nod my head.

"I don't even want to know why you're here and why your neck is bruised." James said through gritted teeth and started walking Logan back into the house. I followed quick scared out of my wits. James set Logan on the couch and I shut the front door, staying by it. Logan tossed off his shirt, and laid back.

"Fuck!" James turned on a few lights and walked back to him. "You got to get this out of me." James nodded and took off his sweater.

"Beth go get me a few towels, some whiskey and a bowl of water." I nodded and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl, filled it with water, grabbed a few dish towels and searched through the pantry until I found the whiskey. I walked back out, trying my hardest not to spill the water everywhere. I was so shaken up and worried that James was here it was making me nervous. I sat on the other side of Logan and set the things on the table. He looked at me, and looked me up and down. I probably looked like a mess, bloody and bruised. He shook his head and grabbed the bottle. "Take a few swigs Logan, you're going to need it." He handed the bottle to Logan who opened it quick and tipped it back. I watched James pull something out of his pocket, his keys, and quickly shove one in the wound. He pressed down on Logan's side and popped the bullet out. Logan shot up spitting out the whiskey and dropped the bottle on the couch. I grabbed it before it spilled over and Logan screamed out. James tossed the bloody bullet on the table and ducked one of the towels in the water and pressed it hard into his side. Logan closed his eyes and took the bottle from me, sitting back. He poured more back and James sighed. "I had no idea that would actually work." Logan opened his eyes and set the bottle back down on his thigh.

"Fucking asshole." James chuckled but stopped turning to me. "I guess everything's out in the open now. James your sister has been with Kendall for what a week now?" James turned to him. "Kendal's my…business partner." I could tell James pushed harder into the wound because Logan groaned cosign his eyes. "The night she came home with a cut up hand and face…it was because of me. She saw us killing two guys in the alley and to make sure she would squeal I cut her hand up."

"God damn-it Beth…" James said it under his breath and I looked down, feeling like once again, a small child.

"Kendall's not a bad guy James. He's actually been really good for her. And he really loves her." I glanced back up and James sighed out, taking the towel off Logan's side. It was still bleeding but it looked like it wasn't in that deep. James tossed the towel on the table and picked up another. He dapped at the wound without getting it wet and Logan sighed. "I know…I know this is a really shitty situation but those two guys you just killed…they were here for your sister." James stopped moving and Logan sat up breathing hard. "Max's brother sent them. He's not very happy that she turned him down. And Shawn's not happy we put his brother in the hospital." James mouth opened and turned to me. I opened my mouth to talk but stopped.

"Kendall!" I stood up and they both gave me weird looks. "I was on the phone with him…I dropped the phone outside! I'll be right back." I moved around James and ran to the door. I swung it open and coming down the driveway was another car. I stopped dead in my tracks and felt my heart drop into my stomach.


	13. Chapter 13: Consider Yourself Lucky

"_Logan!" _There was a loud ruffle and it sounded like the phone was dropped.

"Beth?" I screamed into the phone and Carlos told the driver to go faster. "Elizabeth?!" I tried again but nothing.

"_No shoot me you stupid shits!" _I closed my eyes and heard one gun shot, and then a second one. The phone dropped from my hand and Carlos quickly picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Elizabeth?" I turned to him and he shook his head hanging up. "Don't worry. I know Logan. She's fine."

"And what if she's not?!" I didn't mean to scream at him, but I had never been this scared before. He turned away looking worried and hurt and I looked out my own window.

Maybe I do need to start listening to her. She begged…pleaded with me to let her go. If I had, she wouldn't have been there and maybe or maybe not gotten shot. But who knows? If she had gone out, they could have easily found her and I would have never had a chance to save her.

When I recognized the familiar long driveway I took off my seatbelt and pushed myself up in the seat. I looked out the front and saw a few light coming form the house, but that was it. It looked like there was someone standing in the doorway, but I couldn't tell who. I felt around on the seat between me and Carlos and found my gun, just preparing myself for the worse. I could see a van, and three guys dead on the ground. That was either a good sign, or a horrible one.

When the car stopped both Carlos and I got out quick and he also was clutching onto a gun. I shut my door and heard a small sob.

"Kendall?" I dropped the gun and ran to the house, her running to me. She jumped in my arms and I hugged around her, holding the back of her head. It was wet, and sticky. I moved my hand and looked at it. It was blood. She was bleeding. She was crying into my neck, sobbing, clutching onto the collar of my jacket.

"Did you hit your head?" My voice was shaky and I hadn't realized I was crying. She shook her head and sobbed harder into my body. I went back to holding her head and kissed the top. "Where's Logan?"

"In-inside with…with James." I sucked in a sharp breath and she clung to me tighter. "He already knows." It was a whisper but it was kind of terrifying. I had seen what James Diamond could do, her ex was the perfect example, and he was the first guy who ever scared me. I slowly walked to the front door, her small little body clinging onto mine. I stepped in and saw a bloody shirt on the ground that led to the couch where Logan was lying on his back drinking from a bottle of whiskey. James was standing next to him, holding bloody towels and a bowl full of bloody water.

"Logan?" He opened his eyes and smiled lazily at me. I walked over to him and he lifted his legs so I could set Elizabeth down. I could see a small hole in his side and unwrapped her from me. She pulled her legs up to her chest letting Logan stretch out his legs again. She continued to stare at me but I looked over Logan and he smiled wide closing his eyes.

"I'm alright bro don't worry. Diamond saved my ass here." I cringed and looked over at James. His jaw was locked and I heard a sigh.

"Please do not fight…" James looked down at his sister with eyebrows raised.

"I'm not going to fight anyone. I just need to talk to you." He turned back to me and gave a fake smile. "Let's go have a talk Kendall." He turned quickly, the smile already gone and walked into the kitchen. I sighed and shrugged off my jacket.

"You want em to come in?" I walked past Carlos, who looked confused but pissed and shook my head. I stepped in, he had his back to me, washing his hands in the sink. I shut the kitchen door, knowing we'd might get heated, and I did not want Elizabeth to hear. I walked around the island getting as far away from him as I could, and sat at a the bar. He shut off the sink and grabbed a clean dry dish towel and wiped his hands. He balled up the towel and threw it on the counter.

"Why are their bruises on her neck?" He didn't even turn to me and it scared the entire fuck out of me.

"I…I got a little heated." I think its better to be honest then make this all worse. "I didn't mean to grab her so hard. I just needed for her to listen." He turned around, jaw still locked in lace, face blank. He leaned against the counter and folded his arms over his chest.

"Do you know the last guy who put his hands on my sister lost his memory and can never walk again?" I swallowed hard and I'm pretty sure he could hear me gulp. "Now if it wasn't for the fact that I work for Logan and for some God awful reason my sister actually loves you, I'd be doing the exact same thing I did to him. So you can consider yourself lucky. For now." I felt my head nod and he sighed shrugging his shoulders. "I actually liked you too. I thought, well here's a standup guy who will protect my little sister. The only family I have left, and then turn around and does the one thing he said he'd never do." I looked down at the counter and breathed out hard.

"James I know. I'm a piece of shit okay? What do you want me to do?"

"Stop seeing her." I looked up quick and he unfolded his arms and walked to the counter on the other side of the island facing me. "I don't want you near her ever again." I clenched my fists and my breathing picked up speed. "You said it yourself. You're a piece of shit. And I think my sister can do better. And she will. She could have probably done better with Max." That really stuck a nerve. "I'm going to take her home, and you will never see her again." He turned quick and pushed the door open hard. I got off the stool and followed him out. "Let's go Elizabeth. I'm taking you home." She looked up at him confused. She was kneeling by the couch, putting a band aid on Logan's hole. He picked up a jacket and waved for her to get up. "Elizabeth, now." She pushed up and looked over at me but then at her brother.

"I'm not leaving James." I turned away and forced myself to not kill James.

"Yes you are, and your never coming back." He moved in closer to her and she backed up, running into Carlos, who quickly moved away, walking next to me. "Beth I do not have time to play games with you. These guys are criminals and are not good enough for you. So you're going home." He moved to her, grabbing her upper arm and walking to the front door. She yanked out of his grasp and shook her head.

"I'm not leaving!" He turned to her and shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't have a choice!" He yelled back in her face so I decided to step in.

"James…if she doesn't want to go…" He turned to me quick and dropped his jacket. In three quick long strides he had his hands on the collar of my shirt and was pinning me against the wall. My head smacked hard into it and I squeezed my eyes. My feet were barely touching the ground, that was how high he had me up.

"James stop it!" I opened my eyes slowly and could see Elizabeth tugging on James's arm, not even making him move. "Let him go!" She started slapping his arm but he wouldn't budge.

"Just face the facts James. Your sisters growing up and she's old enough to make her own decisions." He pressed into my neck with his fists and I squeezed my eyes gasping for air. "You…can't always protect her! Sooner…or later…she's going to be out of reach and you won't be able to do anything. You have to let her make…mistakes." He pushed harder into my neck and I opened my eyes now really gasping for air.

"She already made one mistake, and I'm not going to let her make it again. He put her in the fucking hospital for two weeks. Never again will I have my baby sister come to me crying bloody and bruised because of a guy who claimed loved her."

"James let him go!" She was still trying to stop him from chocking me out, and I could have kissed her for it.

Everyone went quiet, and James loosened his grip n me, when we heard the gun cock. I could see Carlos standing a few feet behind James, the gun not pointed at him, down at the ground, tightly in his grip.

"James…you know what kind of mistake it would be…owe…to do something to him. He's my brother and I got to protect him." James let me go quick and turned facing Logan, standing up, holding his side. I slid down the wall and fell on my butt grabbing my neck, and coughing out. Elizabeth was by my side holding my face and kissing me hard. It kind of helped me breath again. "You okay Ken?" I pulled away putting my head on the wall closing my eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Good…James I know you think taking your sister away from Kendall will somehow protect her, but there are guys out there who want her dead." I heard a little sob and opened my eyes, lifting my arm and letting her curl up on my side. "You both are welcome to stay here, under our protection until this is taken care of." James's fists unclenched and Logan sighed. "Carlos go get him….set up somewhere. I need to have a talk with Kendall. And Elizabeth sweetheart, go with your brother, and talk. He must have been worried sick about you." I gave her a kiss to her head and rubbed her back. She slowly stood up and avoided all eye contact with James. Carlos put the gun on the table and walked out. Elizabeth followed quick and James reluctantly followed. I pushed myself up, holding onto the wall behind me and Logan walked to me, whiskey in hand. "What the fuck were you thinking?" I turned my head.

"What are you taking about?" He took a sip of the whiskey which was almost gone and walked in front of me.

"How could you grab her like that?" I sighed and looked down. "I know…she's frustrating. But you have never done something like that to any girl. What gives? He could have killed you there, but didn't so…just try to keep your hands to yourself alright?" His speech was slurred and wasn't really making any sense so I just nodded. He nodded back and turned around. He walked back to the couch and fell on it, groaning in pain. He closed his eyes and fell right asleep. I heard laughter and walked to the noise.

I stood in the doorway and watched Carlos handing James a blanket and some pillows, telling him where the bathroom was. Elizabeth was sitting on the bed, hands on her lap, looking down at them, not talking. Carlos spotted me first and sighed.

"I figure Elizabeth will sleep with you?" Both Diamonds turned and Elizabeth smiled. James…looked sad, and still angry, but looked very sad.

"Actually there are two beds in here…I think she should sleep in here." Her mouth dropped slightly and I saw a small…very teeny tiny smile come on James's face. Carlos nodded and cleared his throat.

"Let em show you the rest of the house James." James turned to him, nodded and set the blankets down. He walked out past me and gave a small nod. I smiled and they walked down the hall. I walked in the room and sat on the bed. She continued to stand and stare at me.

"You…you don't want to sleep with me?" I laughed and patted the spot next to me. She sat down grabbing my hand and holding it.

"I think…for right now, since your brother just almost killed me…maybe for his sake we should keep our…sleeping together, to a minimum." She turned away and nodded. "I'm sorry I hurt you." She laughed and reached over, gently running her fingers over my neck, which burned.

"It looks like were even." I smiled and quickly pulled her into me.

"Your brother scares the shit out of me." She giggled and shook her head. "Seriously…and I've only been that scared once and I almost died." She sighed out, irritated and I smiled. "Were you serious…about not wanting to be with me anymore?" She pushed away quick and looked horrified, and near tears.

"No! I don't want to be without you!" I shook my head and put one finger on her lips quitting her.

"Calm down…I just want to make sure you still want me." She nodded and smiled. "Good."


	14. Chapter 14: Suck Itself

I slowly stirred the cream into the coffee and watched the white powder sink to the bottom and dissolve. I smiled and carefully picked up the four mugs of coffee and walked out into the living room. It was the morning after Logan got shot. It was the morning after, James found out everything. And it was the morning after I watched my brother almost kill he love of my life. Needless to say…didn't get much sleep.

So as I walked out to the four guys sitting around the dining room table, all talking about what the plans were I felt so proud of myself for what I was about to do. I set two cups down in front of James and Logan and then walked to eh other side giving Carlos and Kendall there's.

"Thanks sweetie." I smiled warmly at Logan and watched him and James drink at least half of their coffee. I started cheering on the inside and watched Carlos and Kendall do the same.

"Mmmm, this is delicious!" Logan put his cup down and I smiled big at him.

From what I understood, after having been forced to take them myself, the effects were instant. And that was good for me, but bad for Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos. They all started to blink a bit and looked really groggy.

"I'm sorry I did this too you guys, but I'm going to take care of it. I know I can talk to Max and make him understand. Please don't hate me. I'll be at the hospital." Logan was the first to really understand what I was saying and tried standing up, but only falling back down.

"No…Eliz…" He put his head back and was out completely. Then it was James who didn't even say anything just sunk in his chair and was already asleep. I looked down at Carlos who had his head pressed into the table eyes closed, mouth slightly open. And then there was Kendall. He looked so sad. And very mad, but didn't get two words in because he was out like a light.

I ran over to James and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. I was quick to get dressed this morning, as I knew I would be doing this and all I had to do was slip on my flats. I walked…well rather ran to the front door and swung it open. It was raining pretty hard so I quickly ran to James's mustang and got in. I could see the guys that worked for them, running out and I put the key in the ignition and drove off not even bothering with a seatbelt.

I weaved through traffic glancing at the clock, worried that the pills didn't work and they were all waking up, pissed. But when Kendall shoved the four down my throat I was knocked out all day, and woke up last night. So I figured if just two each, they would be out for a couple of hours.

The hospital was packed pretty full so parking was hard, but when I found a spot, I ran out and into the hospital going right where Max was last time. And luckily he was still there. He was sitting up in his bed, eating from a bowl with soup in it. I took a deep breath and walked in. Form the angle I was at, I couldn't see Shawn sittign in the chair in the corner and when I walked in, he stood up fast. Max stared at me and dropped his spoon in the bowl, causing tomato soup to splat everywhere.

"Elizabeth?" I glanced between the brothers and an evil menacing grin was on Shawn's face. "What are you doing here? And what happened to your neck? Did he hurt you?" I walked quickly to his bed, sat down and grabbed the sides of his face. He flinched so I let go fast. He grabbed my hands and shook his head. "What did he do to you?"

"Noth-nothing…I had to see you." He sighed and pulled me in so I was laying my head on his chest. It was comforting, but nothing compared to being in Kendall's arms.

"Shawn…can you give us a minute?"

"Absolutely not." I turned and wiped my eyes, hating this whole situation. Shawn was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. He looked like a normal guy. But I knew he wasn't. "Max this girls boyfriend put you in a hospital bed. I'm not leaving you alone with her. If anything I'm taking her out back and putting a fucking bullet in her head."

"Shawn!" Max yelled at his brother and I turned back into him, sobbing on his shoulder. "She didn't do anything wrong. It's just her boyfriend and the other two guys. You're not touching her!" Max wrapped around me, protectively and I loved him for it.

"Then ask her nicely where I can find them, and kill them." I pushed off him and shook my head.

"Beth…their bad guys. This is what's coming to them."

"No Max…please. Just…please don't do anything to them. Don't let him to anything to them. They are dangerous they could kill your brother." Max turned to look over my shoulder and Shawn laughed.

"Oh please…I'm sorry girly but the minute they came near me they'd be dead. And I would love seeing blonde's brains fly out everywhere." I jumped off the bed and turned to him. He chuckled and walked into me, making me press hard against the wall next to Max's bed. "I will find them, and I will have the ultimate pleasure in killing them right in front of your face." I did the only thing I could think of. I clenched my fist and hit him hard. It came in contact with his jaw and he yelled out, grabbing it and stepping away.

"Elizabeth no!" I turned to Max and he looked terrified. "Shawn please just let me talk to her." Shawn straightened out and turned back to me rubbing his jaw.

"wrong move little girl." He stepped closer to me, and I heard Max yelling but couldn't make out what he was saying. Shawn raised his hand and quickly and roughly smacked my mouth. Just like in the bathroom at that club I fell to my side onto the floor, tasting the all to familiar metallic taste.

"Shawn please stop!" I was picked up by my hair and pushed down into a chair by Max's bed. I held my mouth and he bent down in front of me, putting his hands on the arm rests, and getting right in my face. "Shawn please!"

"Shut up Max! She wants to fight like a big girl let her deal with the consequences. It's just a shame I wont have time to fuck her before I kill her." I moved my hand off my mouth and spit in his face. It wasn't just saliva either. It had blood mixed in with it and it went all over his face. He slowly got up and used his shirt to wipe off his face.

"Elizabeth stop! Shawn let em talk to her!" Shawn turned to Max and made a weird noise with his throat. He turned to the door and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. "Are oyu nuts!" I stood up and walked to his bed.

"Max you have to help me please." He shook his head and wiped the blood off my bottom lip. "Please. Or else everyone we love is going to die."

"how can you love a guy who beats you?"

"Its not about Kendall anymore Max! James is involved! He knows everything and is helping them!" Max went still and I crawled on his bed by my knees holding his face, gently as to not hurt his wounds. "I don't want to lose my brother, and I don't want you to lose yours either. Please you have to make him see."

"I cant do that Beth. He wont listen to me." I sat back and cried out, now really feeling the pain in my mouth once again. "You need to get out of here before he comes back. If you thought Kendall and the other two were bad you don't want to see what my brother and his buddies can do. You need to leave." He started pushing on my body and I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you." He managed to push me off the bed completely and held my hands.

"Elizabeth go back to them. Let them protect you, and do not leave them again. Please." I shook my head and before he could say anything else the door pushed open. Shawn walked in with two very large guys behind him. "Shawn just let her go. She's not involved." Shawn smiled and walked in slowly.

"Really? Didn't this whole thing start because you wanted so very badly to get between her legs but she turned you down?" I turned quick to Max and he shook his head. "Yes baby brother…if I recall correctly when I saw you in the hospital that first night you told me you wanted the boyfriend dead so you could have her for yourself as a neat little toy." I backed away from Max as he tried to grab my arms.

"Elizabeth he's not a good guy."

"And you think you are?" Max turned to Shawn and he laughed. "Maxamillion you will never learn. If you want something you don't sit back and let something else have it until their done using it. You take it at all costs." I saw the open door, and was really regretting doing this. I tried to run to it but the two big guys stopped me and turned me to face Shawn who walked over to me. "Look at her Max." The guys held my arms down as Shawn reached over and ripped my shirt down the front exposing me chest and my stomach. I cried out and looked away. "You have her now. And there's no one here to stop you. You could take her right now, and no one could say anything." I tried yanking out of their grasps but they just squeezed tighter on my arms. "However…" I looked up quick and Shawn looked up and down my half exposed body. "Now that I get a good look at her, I wouldn't mind having a piece fro myself."

"No!" Max tried getting up, but was too sore to get off the bed. I stared Shawn down and he laughed.

"No one tells me no Max." Shawn glanced at one of the guys and a hand quickly covered my mouth. "Here's the deal sweetheart. I need you to walk out of this hospital with me without drawing any attention to us or I'll kill you." I looked away and he laughed. "Good girl. I'll see you later Max."

"No please Shawn! Don't hurt her!" Shawn only laughed as he grabbed me and pulled me close to his body. We walked out of the room, with the two guys following us and no one even looked in our direction. I reluctantly cried onto to Shawn's shoulder and he gently pet my head.

"Awe don't worry baby." I cringed and squeezed my eyes, hoping this was all a dream.

When I felt the fresh air hit my face I was dragged to a big SUV. Shawn pushed me into the back seat with him while the other two got in the front. I stared at the ground, angry and sad that I thought I could have done this by myself.

The back of my neck was grabbed and turned to face Shawn. I closed my eyes seeing his pants undone and his hard cock standing at full attention.

"A slut you has got to know what she's doing right?" He pushed my head down inches from the tip. "It's not going to suck itself."


	15. Chapter 15: Think Of Me

Everything was quiet and dark. All I could think about was Elizabeth. She must be worried I wasn't waking up. She must be scared I can't protect her. She must hate me.

"I…hate…your…sister."

"What did she do to us?" I could hear Logan and James talking, a few feet away maybe, but I couldn't get my eyes to open.

"She gave us some of Kendall's sleeping pills." Carlos was right next to me and for some reason, that made me make up. Sitting across from me was Logan was standing up, but leaning against the table, head down, James was next to him standing, and stretching. Logan sighed and spoke.

"He's an insomniac." I caught James's eyes and he looked really worried.

"How long have we been out?" Carlos and Logan turned to me and Carlos got up looking at his watch.

"Two hours." I pushed myself up, every muscle sore, and my back screaming at me for the position I was sitting in for so long. "Fuck she went to see Max." I turned to Carlos and he quickly pulled out his phone pressing some things.

"What are you doing?" I looked over at James and he was staring at Carlos, curiously.

"He's tracking her phone." He turned to me and nodded.

"It's no use." He looked up, putting the phone on the table and sighing. "She left it here." I looked to Logan, hoping and praying he had an idea.

"Well then we go to the hospital. If she's not there, we kill everyone who gets in our way until we find her." James swallowed hard and turned to Logan looking a little horrified. Logan shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his own phone. "That's the plan and that's what we're doing." He walked away from the table, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair and headed straight for the door. Carlos nodded his head and quickly followed after him.

"What if we don't get to her in time Kendall?" I shook my head and pulled my jacket on, James doing the same time.

"We will James, and were going to kill them." He didn't say one word, just followed me out, looking scared.

We all sat quietly for a minute while Carlos did something on his phone. Logan drove through town, not stopping at red lights and not caring if he hit anyone or anything. We were about two blocks from the hospital when James perked up next to me and slapped his forehead.

"She wears a bracelet I got her!" We all looked at him, Logan still driving. "I gave it to her when she turned 18, it's just a little silver bracelet with red rubies around it. I had one of my geek friends put a tracking device in it." I raised my eyebrows and Carlos now had his full attention on James. "After our parents and sister died, she would go out all the time, sometimes for days just drinking with her friends. So to keep track of her, I had it put in the bracelet. Can you track it form your phone?"

"As long as you know the serial number." James nodded and quickly pulled out his wallet. He handed a small folded white piece of paper to Carlos who furiously went to work. We stopped in a parking spot and Logan unbuckled himself.

"Kendall you come with me. You two stay here, and call us if you find her, unless she's in here." I got out, quickly running into the hospital with Logan by my side. He asked a nurse where Max's room was and she pointed down a hall. We slowed down when we got to it and stopped completely in front of the closed door. I turned to Logan and he already had his gun out. I opened the door and let him walk in first.

"Hey Max!" I shut the door quick and heard a groan from Max. I locked the door and turned back to Logan who was pointing the gun at his head. "Where is she?"

"Fuck off." Logan cocked the gun and I got beside Max who flinched and stared em down.

"I am not fucking around Max. Where is she?" H sighed and looked over at Logan. I turned to him and shook my head. Logan reluctantly put the gun down and Max sighed in relief. "Where is she?"

"If…if I tell you….i want something in return." I raised my eyebrows and he pushed himself up in his bed, groaning. "I…I want your protection." Logan laughed behind me and I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Because if my brother finds out, I told you he will kill me. Brother or not. And he will kill her. Please?" I could see the absolute fear and worry in his eyes and sighed turning to Logan. Logan could see the look on my face and shook his head.

"You're out of your fucking mind Kendall! We are not protecting this piece of shit!" I continued to stare at him and he turned away saying something under his breath and closing his eyes. "Fine. Where the fuck is she?"

"My brother's house. It's on Vista and Rock. It's the only house there so it shouldn't be too hard to find." I nodded and quickly yanked his IV and everything else connected to him. "Owe! What the hell was that for?!" Logan pushed a wheelchair over to us and I pulled him out of bed, forcing him to sit down. "What are you doing?!"

"You want our protection; you need to come with us. We can't protect you from a far." I pushed him to the door and Logan opened it up and I pushed him out, ignoring the weird looks from nurses and the pleas from doctors saying, he needed to stay.

When we were outside, James and Carlos were running to us, with victorious looks on their faces.

"We found her!" James stopped seeing Max and looked up at me. "What is he doing here?"

"He asked for our help and softy over here agreed." Logan angrily got in the car slamming the door and James helped me pull Max in. We set him in the middle and we both got in beside him.

Again we drove in silence, only Carlos telling Logan where to go. Max wasn't in good shape but didn't say anything. I honestly didn't care if he was in pain, or was scared for his life. He let his sick deranged brother take Elizabeth and I just didn't care how hurt he was.

I continued to stare out the window as Logan sped through town, knowing in the back of my mind, by now she was dead. It was a sick thought but I knew, just knew it was the truth. I was sure of it, I just didn't know how to get everyone to stop getting their hopes up.

"Don't drive down the street. They'll know." I turned quick to Max who was holding his side and shaking his head. "He has at least 20 guys with him at all times." I looked up at Loan and he stopped the car. We all looked at the one and only house on the street and Carlos sighed.

"Are there any back doors?" Max nodded and Carlos turned to Logan. "I'll take James through the back. You and Kendall go through the front, Max stays here." Logan nodded and I turned to James.

"Are you sure James. You could get killed." Everyone turned to James and he swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm not leaving until I have her out of that house safe." Carlos jumped out of the car at those words and I turned to Max.

"Here" I pulled out my phone and put it in his lap. "Call Logan or Carlos if something happens out here." He grabbed the phone and nodded. "And please believe me Max. If this was just some kind of ploy to get us here so they could kill us, I will rip off your dick and make you swallow it. Do you understand?" He nodded his head eyes wide and I got out, slamming the door behind me. I walked ot eh front of the car with Logan and him and I and the other two started walking.

"That dude is going to be scared to death by you one of these days." Logan and Carlos laughed but James shook his head.

"What's going to stop him from calling his brother with your phone?" I looked over at him pulling my hood on my head and Carlos answered for me.

"I put in this system that blocks any unknown calls, going in and out. SO if someone were to jack our phones, they only people they could call is one of us. Can't even dial 911." James nodded and looked back to the front.

When we were about 20 feet out, we split, Logan handing a gun to James, and him and Carlos running low to the ground towards the back of the house. Logan and I just walked up to the front door. I only could see one light on through the window by the door and I sneakily peeked in. There were three guys, sitting on the couch, one in a recliner, all asleep with the TV on. I looked back up and pulled out my gun putting three fingers up. Logan nodded and tossed me a silencer for the gun. I quickly twisted it on and he slowly and quietly opened the door.

I was expecting an alarm or something, but it remained quiet. He walked in first and we both raised out guns. I pointed it at the guy in the recliner and shot at the same time of Logan. Not a sound was heard except for two bodies falling off their seats. Logan did away with the third and we quickly checked the different rooms down stairs. There were only two more guys asleep, in the entire bottom half of the house, and James and Carlos had already taken care of them. When we were all on the bottom of the stairs Logan pulled us in.

"Is there a basement?" He was asking Carlos and Carlos nodded. "Okay…you two go up we'll go down."

"Wait…I want to go with Kendall." We all stopped and I turned to James who shrugged his shoulders. "For some reason…I have a feeling when we find her it will be you, and I want to be there." Logan glanced between us, and shrugged his shoulders, dragging Carlos up the stairs.

I turned and walked to a closed door that I assumed led down to the basement. As I put my hand on the knob, James and I both froze hearing the scream. It was familiar, and it was gut wrenching. Then it was followed by her sad pleas.

"No! Please I'll stop!" James rushed to the door but I stopped him putting a finger to my lips to silence him.

"You'll stop what bitch?" My blood turned cold hearing Shawn and she sobbed out. "I asked you a fucking question!" There was a loud slap. I squeezed the knob and more of her cries.

"He's going to find you. And he's going to save me, and then he's going to kill you." I felt so proud and scared for her at the same time.

"That's funny…because he's not here right now is he? Prince Charming isn't here to save you and neither is your pathetic brother." Again I had to stop James and shot him a very angry glance. "You're going to die in my basement and no one can stop me. And I'm really glad I got to fuck you before I kill you too, because it's been so long since I've been in someone as tight as you." And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

I flung the door open and both James and I practically ran down the stairs. When we reached the bottom, there was a small storage area and then another door half way closed door. There were bright lights coming through and both James and I walked to it, him kicking it open all the way. Shawn turned quick gun raised, but I already had mine risen. A smile crept on his face and Elizabeth cried out. Her back was turned to us and she was naked. Only covered up by a thin white shit. There was blood on the sheet and from her bare back, I could see bruises and cuts. I squeezed around the handle of the gun.

"Awe look who came to join the party." Again she cried out and James made a move to go to her, but I stopped him. "Smart move Knight. I wouldn't want to have to kill her brother right in front of her."

"Let her go. This is between me and you right? You wanted em dead, well here's your chance." My voice came out as a low husky growl that even scared em a little.

"Where's the fun in just killing you right now?"

"Let my sister go and we'll show you how fun it can be to kill someone." Shawn turned his head to James and in the second, I pulled the trigger, hitting him right in the shoulder. The gun popped out of his hand and he fell to his knees grabbing his wound. No one moved. I still had a king Fu grip on James shirt sleeve and before I let him go I quickly kicked the disgraced gun out of Shawn's reach. Then I let James go. He ran over to Elizabeth, covering her body with the sheet and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Now the sheet was really being soaked with blood.

"DO you know how long it takes a person to die from blood loss Kendall?"

"No." Shawn laughed and sat back on his feet clutching to his shoulder.

"Well…depending on where the blood is coming from, and how healthy that person is…it takes about 2-5 minutes." He started pushing himself up, and I cocked the gun again. He put up his free hand and stayed down.

"Is this really going to be your last moment on Earth? Are you really going to talk a bunch of bull shit before you die?" He laughed and I could see his face turning pale.

"Kendall you and I both know if you wanted to kill me, you would have done it with that last shot. So why didn't you?" It was a tough question I couldn't answer. I purposely hit his shoulder, but why? But then I heard a tiny sob, and James whispering to his sister that she was going to be okay. And I remembered why.

I pulled the trigger again, this time hitting his gut. He curled over holding his stomach and screaming out. I walked over to him, grabbed a fistful of hair and lifted his head up. I bent down, and placed the head of the gun right on his crotch.

"I want you to live the rest of you pathetic unworthy life in pain and misery. Every time you go to move your shoulder, you'll think of me. Every time you feel that pain in your stomach you're going to think of me. And every time you feel like fucking another innocent girl…" I pulled the trigger, with no remorse or care. He screamed in my ear holding onto his now bloody and destroyed cock. "You're going to think of her and how she got away from you. If you ever come near her again, or send one of your men after her again. I promise you with every bone in my body, you will die." I tossed his head back and he fell back into the wall hard. I turned quick, putting my gun away and saw James staring at me, pale, mouth wide open. I was breathing hard, and shaking and he saw it. Before either of us could speak we heard rapid gun fire and yells. Profanities. And someone was screaming in Spanish.


	16. Chapter 16: Knight

I squeezed around James's neck and sobbed out.

"James get her out of here, and somewhere safe."

"Kendall…" I whined into my brother's chest and James sighed.

"You go Kendall. Take her. I trust you more with her life then I trust myself. I'll help Logan and Carlos. Go." I felt my body move and two more arms were holding underneath me.

"No James…you could get hurt…" I opened my eyes and shoved my face in Kendall's warm neck. I squeezed around him and cried harder.

"It's not up for debate. Get the hell out of here." I watched James walk towards the stairs and cried out.

"James!" He stopped and turned around. I cried again and he walked over to me and put a hand on the side of my face, where I was bleeding which was everywhere.

"I'll be okay. You need to stay with Kendall okay? And listen to him. I'll be right back with Logan and Carlos, and we can go back home to our normal lives okay?"

"James…no…stay with your sister." James keened in kissed the side of my head and smiled up at Kendall.

"I'll be alright. Go through the back." And with that James turned and ran up the stairs. I closed my eyes and wrapped tighter around Kendall's neck.

"Kendall…"

"I know…I know babe…everything's going to be okay. What did he do to you?" I shook my head and he slowly started walking.

"He…made me do things…to him and a few other guys…" I could feel his squeeze harder around me, and although it hurt like hell I didn't say it. "I fought the whole time though Kendall. I kicked and punched, and bit…until he had enough and threw me down the stairs." We stopped and I opened my eyes seeing us half way up the stairs. "I don't think anything broke…but it hurts, so bad Kendall." He continued to walk, and I jumped and squeezed tighter around him hearing more gun shots. I sobbed out and he sighed.

When we got to the top he pushed the door open slowly with his shoulder. I peered out seeing a couple of guys dead, with blood oozing out of their heads. I turned way quick and he walked slowly down the hall not saying a word. The yells and gun shots from everyone else in the house was echoing through my brain and I knew…if anyone died…Logan, Carlos, Kendall…James, it would be my fault and I could not live with myself. I could see the back door, with some light coming through and I smiled. His arm around my back, reached out and turned the handle.

"No! James!" He stopped and I looked behind and could see Logan, walking towards someone, pointing his gun. He shot, but it made no noise. I jumped and Logan bent down next to someone…my brother and shook his head. I couldn't see James but knew it was him.

"Logan I need help!" Logan shook his head and Kendall turned so we both could see. Logan looked up and stood up quick, blood, dripping from his hands.

"Kendall we need you!" A sharp breath left Kendall and he quickly kneeled down, setting em against a wall. I kept my arms around his neck and he grabbed them putting them down.

"Do not move. I will be right back." He kissed my head and ran off to Logan. Each gun shot, scared me more, and from my place on the ground I could see the left side of James. I slowly turned on to my hands and knees and while trying to keep the sheet on my hurt body, I crawled over to him. It took a while but when I got there, I suddenly regretted it.

James was wearing a white shirt underneath a black zip up hoodie and now in the center f his chest, it was red. I crawled right next to him, ignoring Logan and Carlos now fist fighting a few guys. I put my hands on James chest and he opened his eyes shaking shi head.

"You need to leave Beth. Get out of here now." I sobbed out and tried my hardest to stop the bleeding.

"I cant leave without you James." He pushed my hands away and nodded.

"Yes you can…and you must. Go…" I heard movement behind me and turned seeing Shawn, bloody, and pale crawling towards me. II grabbed James's arm and sobbed out. "Just go Elizabeth!" I couldn't open my mouth to tell him what was happening, by which time it was already too late. He had a hand on my foot and pulled me towards him. I was so sore, weak, and scared to even try an fight. I fell on my back and he crawled over top of me. He couldn't say anything, but he coughed out and his blood covered my entire face. I turned quick and saw James leaning over trying to reach a gun, but couldn't. I could feel the thin sheet being soaked with blood and it was making me sick. He was holding my arms tight and I squeezed my eyes wishing this was all some kind of awful dream. "Kendall!" I opened my eyes hearing this and saw James clutching his chest and looked wide eyed at someone. It was the first time that I realized the shooting and screaming had stopped. I heard hurried footsteps and in a mere second Shawn was taken off my body and when I looked up, Kendall was holding his head and a quick snap he was dead. He tossed him to the side on the floor and quickly bent down scooping me up.

"Max just called…the cops are about two blocks out. We need to split." I looked down and Logan was pressing harder into James's chest.

"Any ambulances?"

"Yeah and a fire truck…we have to split." Logan looked up at Kendall and then at me quick.

"Kendall put her down." I squeezed onto Kendall as best as I could but my strength was slowly leaving my body. He sighed and slowly put me next to James. "Okay…both of you are going to be fine. Get to the hospital. James tell the cops followed Shawn who took your sister, and when you got here, he went nuts and killed all of his men and they fought back, you were not involved in any fight and were shot in the crossfire. Do you understand." Kendall still had a hold on me, and had his lips pressed into the side of my head. "Elizabeth sweetie, you can't say we were hear alright? Get yourself help and say you don't remember anything about your attack alright?" I managed a nod and could now start to hear the sirens. Logan stood up quick grabbing two guns off the floor. "Let's go Kendall." I felt my body going into a slight panic attack and he took notice. His lips found mine, and even though I was covered in blood, he kissed me with a passion. I kissed back btu barely. When he pulled away he grabbed the sides of my face.

"I love you." I nodded and he kissed my forehead. Again he pulled away and his lips were stained with blood. It didn't even phase him. "I'll see you…when I can." He stood up too fast for me to even comprehend that he was gone. I fell into James who gave a soft groan, and looked around, seeing all three of them gone, with a bunch of dead guys on the floor. I heard a few doors shut fast and then running.

"Police! Drop your weapons!" When they got no response, the front door burst open and three officers walked in. One lowered his gun and walked over to us. "We need two stretchers in here when I saw clear." His radio beeped and he bent down next to me and James, looking at James. "What's your name son?"

"James…James Diamond. This is my sister…Elizabeth. She's hurt, very badly. Please…please help her." The cop turned to me and I rested my head on James's broad shoulder.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I watched four paramedics walk in, two each holding a stretcher. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I…I don't remember…"

"My sister…was taken. I followed. I should have called the cops but I was…so worried." I could hear the struggle in my brothers voice and I opened my eyes. One of the paramedics, beat down next to me, and when she did I could see her nametag. Knight. I jumped up and she gave a warm friendly smile, gently pushing me back to the wall and on James.

"It's okay miss. I'll be taking care of you." She stopped when she finally noticed me like she knew who I was. But I was pretty sure, I knew her. She had piercing green eyes, and cute little dimples.

"Do…do I know you?" She swallowed hard and shook her head. It felt like my head was running a thousand miles an hour and it hurt. When I closed them the last thing I heard was my name.


	17. Chapter 17: Going Away

"You guys look like shit." I shot a dirty glance to Katie as she jumped out of the back of her ambulance. "Lets go to the back. I need a fucking smoke." I hated hearing my20 year old sister talk like that and that she was smoking but I'm not the greatest influence. Logan Carlos and I followed her to the back of the hospital until she stopped and sat on a bench already taking a drag from her cigarette.

"You think this is bad…you should have seen us before we got cleaned up." She raised her eyebrows at Carlos and he sat down putting his hood on. "We had to go home, pack up our shit, get out money and leave. We clearly can't be here anymore." She nodded and looked at me.

"So Diamond? That's your girlfriend?" I nodded and she grinned shaking her head. "She's as old as I am you pervert."

"How is she doing?" I snapped back, growing inpatient. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not well, but she'll live. Form the looks of it, she was thrown down a flight of stairs, and it twisted her back pretty bad. She got a small cut on the back of her head, from wood and I know because I pulled out a small piece of wood form her head." I cringed and turned away. No wonder she was so bloody. "She has no broken bones which will make this a very painless recovery. Now the worst part…and I really shouldn't be telling you guys this but…" I looked at her quick and she swallowed. "Whoever these guys were…the cops haven't given us any ID'S, but whoever did this too her…took advantage of everything." My stomach turned and I closed my eyes. "The front and back, and her mouth and I wont get to detailed but…yeah. She's going to be very sore, for a very long time. The doctors said she wont…" I looked back at her and she looked at the ground. "They said the likely hood of her being able to have babies…well if she ever did it would be God's work alright." I turned my body completely and Logan sighed next to me.

"How's her brother?"

"He's stable. Surprisingly fro having a bullet in the chest, he's a hell of a lot better then Elizabeth. He's awake and coherent, and wants to have the same room as his sister. He's a looker too." I turned back to her quick and she smiled. "They are both going to be fine Big brother. And don't worry, their both sticking to the stories I assume you told them?" She raised an eyebrow at Logan and he grinned nodding his head. "Yeah she doesn't remember anything, and James said he followed the guys who took her and when he got there, they were already arguing about drugs and money, and he was in the wrong spot at the wrong time. He even apologized to the cops and they just finally left saying they would keep him informed on everything." At the same time all three of us nodded.

"So there's no cops in there?" She shook her head and stood up, stepping on her cigarette. Logan turned to em and shrugged his shoulders. "now's your chance to see her before we leave." I nodded and Katie sighed leading us back to the side entrance.

"If they moved them, they probably moved Him so check room 509 in ICU. That's her room, and if he's not there, 242 in ICU for James." The other two nodded and I stayed back. Katie looked up at em and sighed. She quickly threw her arms around my neck and I hugged her tight. "Please tell me this is the last time Kendall."

"It is…were…were going to go away for a while and when we come back we'll start over." She nodded against em and we pulled away.

"She knew who I was. I mean…she knew I was somehow related to you, but didn't question it in front of the cops. She's a smart girl Kendall." I smiled and her partner came out of the hospital carrying two cups of coffee.

"You ready?" He looked between the two of us and I smiled giving her a kiss to her check and quickly walked into the hospital.

I was strictly looking for 509. Yeah I would like to see James before i left but I had to see her first. But as soon as that door came into my view I froze. I could hear light laughter from behind it and closed my eyes, slowly pushing it open.

There were two beds, each holding a Diamond sibling, and only one light on in between them. Carlos was next to James, both laughing and quietly whispering to each other. Logan was sitting in a chair by Elizabeth's bed, holding her hand, and saying something to her, but I couldn't hear him. When I stepped in, all four turned to me, and Elizabeth sat up quick. I smiled and shut the door. I walked over to her quickly and without even thinking of being gentle I put her in my arms and hugged her tight. It had only been a few hours but I had missed her already. Terribly.

"Are you alright?" I was astounded by the question. She was asking me this?

"I'm fine. Are you?" She chuckled lightly and I pulled away letting her lay back down. I wiped the bangs off her forehead and she sighed out.

"I'm really okay. I wish I could be out of this stupid hospital bed so we could go home." She squeezed my hand and I caught Logan's eyes. I knew what I had to tell her, I just wish I didn't.

"Babe…were going away for a while." A smile appeared on her face.

"where we going?" Logan got up and walked over to James, not wanting to be a part of this heartbreaking conversation.

"No baby…me and Logan and Carlos are leaving. We need to let things settle down here. You cant come with us." Her smile fell and I could tell the other three had stopped talking, to listen. "You and James will stay here, piece your life back together, without the three of us fucking it up even more, and when the times right, we'll come back."

"Why can't you take me with you?" I turned away clsoign my eyes trying my hardest nto to cry. "After everything you and I have been through your…your just going to leave me behind? You should have just let them kill em then!" She shouted and I turned quick. "How could you do this to me?!" She was now crying and I went to sooth away the tears but she pushed my hands away. "I…I love you Kendall."

"I love you too baby girl…but we have to do this." She turned away and sniffled.

"And when you come back?" I remained quiet and she sighed. "Will I be able to see you then?" This was a hard question and I needed help. I turned back and saw Logan shaking his head. I looked back at her and she turned to face me.

"No." Every part of our bodies that were touching, she removed. It was painful. "I'm sorry…"

"No you're not. Neither is Logan or Carlos or James! I don't want to see any of you! Ever again! Just leave me alone!" I looked down and felt the tears leave. "Every time you told me you loved me…every time you promised me something it was all for nothing! I should have gone to the police that night! I should have told James everything from the beginning so I wouldn't get my hopes up, and then have them crushed down! I meant nothing to you didn't I?" She was now sitting up and when I looked up she was crying hard. "I was just entertainment!" Someone behind em cleared their throat and I got up slowly.

"I love you, and I'm sorry." She turned her body as best she could and sobbed out.

"Just leave me alone! I never want to see you again!" I turned quick and found myself facing Logan, Carlos and James. They all looked beyond sad and I walked to James. He quickly extended his hand and I took it, letting him shake it.

"Be careful Kendall. And thank you…for saving her." There were more sobs behind me and I dint even try to hid the tears. "You will never know how much respect I have for you. Especially now." He motioned to his sobbing sister and I managed a smile.

"Take care of her alright." He nodded smiling. "And take care of yourself. No more getting shot." More sobs. He laughed and nodded. We let go of each other's hands, and I looked at Logan and Carlos who both stood and sighed.

"Take care guys." They nodded to James and walked out, first, officially breaking down completely.


	18. Chapter 18: I Love You

"Mrs. Diamond are you dressed?"

"Yes…" I looked to the door and it opened with my favorite nurse, Shannon, and my Doctor, Doctor Kaplan. I smiled but it faded quick seeing James walk in behind them. I turned away from him and felt all of my anger, sadness, and hatred from two weeks ago flood back to me.

"Okay, you are being discharged today. Dr. Kaplan, will just check you one more time and you can leave." I smiled at Shannon as the doctor looked over my clipboard.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth?"

"Better. My back hurts a little and I have a small headache but that's it." He nodded and set the clipboard down beside me on the bed. I could see in the corner of my eye James putting my clothes and other things in a bag. I turned back to Dr. Kaplan and he had a flashlight and one finger in front of my face.

"Follow my finger…you know the drill." I laughed and he shined the light in my left eye while my right eye tried, but failed to follow the finger. He nodded and put his flashlight away quickly. "You still have a slight concussion and it might just be your headache, but I'm going to prescribe some pain killers for your back, and they might make the headache worse. I would suggest resting for another week. Straight. Don't go out partying like the crazy girl I know you are." I laughed and he wrote down my prescription. "Make sure you make your brother take care of you." I smiled but I didn't mean it. "And I think that's it for me. Call or come in if anything doesn't feel right." I nodded and he picked up the clipboard and walked to James, shaking his hand, giving him my prescription and then leaving, with Shannon behind him. When the door shut there was a very obvious, awkward silence.

I slowly pushed myself off the bed and as soon as my feet touched the ground, pain shot through my entire body. I hissed out and clutched the side of the bed closing my eyes breathing hard.

"Would you like some help?"

"Not from you." I didn't even look at him. I didn't need to, because if I did I would break down, cry on his shoulder and force myself to admit Kendall was really gone.

"Hospital policy states you must leave in wheelchair." I turned to him quick and he was wheeling it over ot me. He stopped in front of me and sighed. "Be as stubborn as you want when we get home, but please…I'm tired sore, and want to sleep in my own bed. Just sit down and let em take you home so we can rest and then you can yell at me, hit me all you want." I looked down at the chair and sat down. I sighed out and he gently placed my bag of things on my lap with my prescriptions and wheeled me out.

The drive was slow. It was 5 in the afternoon on a Tuesday which meant rush hour. James and I didn't talk at all until my stomach grumbled. I turned to him and he laughed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hospital food sucks." He laughed and checked before swerving into the exit lane and getting off the freeway. "Sorry I snapped at you." He sat back a little in his seat and shook his head.

"I'm not taking it personally. Your heartbroken. I understand." I looked out the window and let the wind whip my hair around. "I heard from him." I turned to him quick and he avoided eye contact. "He said he convinced Logan to let him see you when they get back. Logan is just worried if anyone sees you and Kendall together, they'll automatically assume he's the one who did all this to you, and he goes to prison. Logan's just looking out for Kendall."

"I would tell them he didn't." He smiled and nodded.

"I know that. And so does Logan and Kendall, but Kendall is a criminal Beth. He's not a nice guy. Cops don't believe him when he tells them something." I turned away and we stopped. "I don't know when they'll come back. There's still an investigation about what happened." I could already smell something being fried and I hated how good it smelt. "He told me to tell you he loves you, and he misses you. And when he gets back, he'll make it up to you." I will be looking forward to it.

When we got home, James carried me in first and set me on the couch. I saw a huge stack of mail on the coffee table and decided to go through it while I waited for him. The majority was junk mail while the rest were bills. When James came back in with my bag, and the food he sat down next to me quick and when I put the stack of mail back on the table I saw an envelope in the middle, with my name on it handwritten. I took it out and looked for a return addresses. Nothing. I quickly opened it, knowing it was from Kendall. My heart was about to explode.

"What's that?" I shrugged my shoulders and pulled out one single piece of paper. I unfolded it, anxious and excited. But it all faded. I suddenly recognized the handwriting, and hated it.

"It's…it's from Max." I turned to James and he froze with a few fries sticking out of his mouth. "I thought it…I thought it was from Kendall." He swallowed hard and I sighed. "I'm going to go read this." I stood up, painfully, and walked back into my room. I shut the door and went straight to my bed. I sat down on the edge and slowly unfolded the note.

"_Elizabeth,_

_I hope your doing well. James told me what happened. Everything. Which is why I'm writing you. My brother has never been a good guy. And I know sorry just doesn't cut what he did to you, but from the bottom of my heart I am sorry. I never wanted it to go this far. I never wanted him to do anything to you. I'm glad he killed him. I'm sad he's dead. He still is my brother, but I know without him maybe my life can go back to being normal._

_I fought with myself on weather or not to see you. According to James, our hospital rooms where two doors away from each other. I got out a week before you, and I almost did go see you, but when he told me what happened, with Kendall leaving, I knew I would be the last person you'd want to see. I hope one day, we can try this again. Being friends. I honestly would rather have you as a friend then a girlfriend, and no offense to you of course. I just loved our relationship before and one day maybe we can go back to that. For now I'm glad you're alright and I am not going to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to. If you never want to see my face again, I understand. Please just know how sorry I really am. I love you._

_If there is ever a chance you'd want to see me, or just talk you know my number. _

_-Max"_

I folded the note and sighed looking around my room. I could hear the TV in the living room on low and smiled. I got up and walked to my door but stopped. On my desk was a brown box I hadn't noticed before. I walked to it, carefully. I slowly opened the top and peered in. It was my cell. I ick edit up quickly and saw I had only one message. I opened it up seeing it was from Kendall. It was sent the day he left. It wasn't long but I definitely got the point.

"_**I love you."**_


	19. Chapter 19: Twilight Zone

No matter how beautiful this beach, the sunset, even the women walking by were, none of it could compare to her. All I could dream, think, speak about was Elizabeth, and it was driving me wild not being able to see her. Two weeks gone by, and already I felt like I was dying. Or maybe I was already dead.

"Okay!" I turned my head lifting my hat and watched Logan and Carlos running over to me, three bottles of tequila in their hands. Carlos had one, and was already drinking it. Logan stood in front of me, blocking my view of the ocean and handed me the bottle. "New drinking game. Whoever can get to the worm first, wins…and you can't throw up. Ready?" They both sat down in front of me and I sighed.

"I am not playing your stupid drinking games. I will drink this…but won't play your dumbass game."

"Rude." Carlos took sip still eyeing me and I laughed.

"What are you doing out here? By yourself?" I took a swig, the bitter sweet liquid running down my throat.

"Well id rather not stay in my room while you two pound the shit out of random girls next door." They both giggled like school girls, and I rolled my eyes turning to the left to see a few girls looking over at us, whispering and giggling. "Speaking of which, you guys have an audience." They both turned in the direction I was pointing and got up quick.

"See ya Knight!" They ran over to them. I laughed and sank further into my seat, letting my bare feet dig into the white sand. I threw my hat off, and ran hand through y hair while the other held the bottle of tequila. I closed my eyes, hoping the waves would lull em to sleep. It's been hard to find sleep. Mostly because I didn't have a warm body next to me. A specific warm body, who before i left said never wanted to see me again. I could make that possible, but didn't have that much strength. When I got back I was going to grab a hold of her lock her in my room and never let her out of my sight again. It probably wouldn't go over well with her, but I was going to do it. I opened my eyes quick and stood up hearing running. When I saw Logan I fell back in my chair and sighed. Being a criminal makes you a little paranoid.

"Okay…I need a favor." I laughed and raised my eyebrows. "There's three girls there and the other two…Carlos and I want to desperately bone but they don't want to leave their girlfriend out of the picture so I was wondering…"

"I'm not sleeping with her." His mouth fell open and shook his head.

"I am appalled you would assume that's what I meant! She's only 19, so right up your young alley..." I gave him a dirty look and he smiled. "She even said herself she's not looking for dick. Just doesn't want to be alone." I sighed and looked over his shoulder.

"Which one?"

"Red dress. Brown hair." I looked at her, and she was young. She looked nervous and awkward watching Carlos flirt with the other two girls. "Do you mind babysitting. Give us…like an hour." I sat back and nodded.

"Fine. But one hour Mitchell!" He was already running off. I sighed and sat up, smoothing out my hair, trying to look somewhat presentable. When I looked over the girl was now standing alone her girlfriends waving and being dragged away by Carlos and Logan. She sighed out, and walked to the shore but not near me. I sighed and pushed myself up. When in Mexico.

She sat on the beach, with a thud and pulled her knees to her chest. I slowly and softly sat down next to her.

"Hi." She didn't look at me or even move. "I'm Kendall."

"Not interested." I laughed and she turned to me.

"I'm not either." Her face softened and I offered her the tequila. One eyebrow raised and I pulled back putting my hands up. "I get it. Your friends go to sleep with random guys and leave you with those random guys random friend. Your head is telling you danger right?" She nodded and looked back at the ocean. "I'm not going to do anything. I am in a very committed relationship, back in the states."

"Me too." She went quiet and I stretched out my legs. "How old are you and your friends?"

"I'm 26 and their 27." She made a disgusted face and I laughed. "Let me guess? College girls out on break? 19?" She nodded and I shook my head. "You girls should really not be by yourselves."

"Yeah I try telling Becky and Sam that. They think this is what college is about. Hooking up with random guys and getting drunk in Mexico." I laughed and sipped my tequila. We both went quiet for a minute and she stretched her legs out like mine.

"So what is your name?"

"Abbey." Again she didn't look at me, or acknowledge me. I sipped my tequila and we sat next to each other not saying a word because I think for both of us, we were glad to have silence and just be alone, with the beach. The sun was officially down, and it seemed to drop 20 degrees colder. I saw her shiver out of the corner of my eye and noticed, under her red dress, she probably only had a bikini on. I put my bottle down and shimmied out of my unbuttoned red and black flannel shirt.

"Here" I put it in front of her and she looked at me, with big innocent eyes, that only make me think of Elizabeth. She took it form me, quickly slipping it on and buttoned it, rolling the sleeves down. "At least it matches your dress." She laughed and rubbed her arms trying to be warm.

"So why are you and your friends here?" I swallowed hard, and looked out at the ocean.

"Taek a break form everything. The bullshit, the unnecessary pain, the drama…"

"Why didn't you bring your girlfriend?" I turned to her, pain clearly written all over my face. "Sorry…that was rude of me. You don't have to answer that."

"No…don't' worry it's just…complicated. I let her…I let her get hurt. She was hurt because of me, and told me she didn't care, but I still had to leave…to protect her you know. And she told me she never wanted to see me again." She nodded slowly and looked down at the sand playing with it.

"I think maybe she just told you that, out of sadness." I raised my eyebrows and she smiled. "Girls are complex. I mean she gets hurt, her boyfriend says he has to leave and the first thing she thinks is anger. So she took it out on you, which is something all girls do. I bet if you called her right now, she would be in hysterics because she didn't mean what she said. That's just how girls work." She finished matter of factly and I smiled.

"You are not 19. You're too smart for your age." She giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I grew up with a big brother and sister. I had to learn quick." She sounded sad when she said that and turned away.

"You alright?" She nodded but I could tell she wasn't. "Bad relationship with your brother and sister?"

"If you mean, no relationship then yes. They died 5 years ago. Car accident." Her big brown eyes, which I now saw were a beautiful shade of hazel were really reminding me of Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry where did you say you were from?" She laughed.

"I never did. I'm from L.A. though. After my brother and sister died we moved to Texas. Why?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Just curious." We went silent. I was now shivering but not form the cold. "This might seem weird and you're going to think I'm a psychopath but…what's your last name?" She turned to me, with a smirk and shook her head.

"Diamond."

20 minutes later Logan and his girl came walking out, still kissing and I ran to them pulling him off her, her looking mad and me waving at her. I pulled him to the side and pointed to the girl on the beach.

"Dude! You fucking cock block!"

"Stop Logan! Do you know who that is?" He looked over at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"No…should i?" I sighed and nodded. "Who is she?"

"Well for starters her last name is Diamond." He froze and looked up at me quick. I nodded. "First name is Abbey. And if that wasn't weird enough, her big brother and sister died in a car accident 6 years ago. She moved from L.A. to Texas after that." His eyes went wide and I saw a door open, with Carlos walking out, arm around his girl and whispering in her ear. "I need to straighten this out with Elizabeth." Logan slowly nodded, still very confused.

When I informed Carlos eh quickly went to work, looking up the story of Elizabeth's parents and sisters "deaths". We sat in our small rented house and he jumped up.

"You said her name's Abbey?" I nodded and walked ot him. I saw a family picture. In the front were two smaller versions, of Abbey, and Elizabeth. Behind them was there mom and a young James and then their dad with his arms wrapped around James and his mom's shoulders. "What the fuck is going on?" I shook my head and felt like my brain was exploding.

"James said his parents and little sister died in an accident…but she's…right out there. What…what the hell is going on? Are we in the Twilight Zone?" I shot Logan a dirty look.

"We need to get back to L.A. I need to talk to James and Elizabeth." Loan seemed hesitant, but nodded. "I'll get us the tickets."


	20. Chapter 20: Explain

"I missed you." I hugged him tight and he held me close. "I'm so sorry about everything Max."

"Please don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize about Beth. If it's anyone's fault it's my brothers." A pang of anger and fear pounded on my heart and I clutched him tighter. "I'm sorry he hurt you." I nodded, just hoping this conversation could end soon.

I pulled away when James opened the front door and walked in, looking tired and sore. I smiled warmly at him and he smiled at me then turned to Max.

"Hey Max. How you doing?" Max walked over to him and they hugged. James knew his older was dead. He told me he would be there for Max. Best brother ever. "You look better." Max laughed and pulled away. "No more glasses?" Max shook his head.

"Nope. I've grown up and got some contacts." They both laughed and I smiled but for right now, only the two of them made me feel sad and lonely. I yearned for Kendall's touch. I wanted to feel him inside me. I wanted to moan in his ear, and hear him tell me he loved me I felt my cheeks burn and looked up at my best friend and brother and blushed even harder noticed they were staring.

"You okay sis?" I smiled and nodded.

"I…I think I want to lie down." James nodded and I turned and walked down the hall. I left my bedroom door open, and climbed in my bed pulling the blankets over my head and sighed out.

I let my mind wander until I drifted to sleep. My dream…was so…real and vivid. I was lying in my bed like I had before but someone walked in. It was Kendall. He crawled over me, kissed me hard, and let his fingers roam my body. He undressed me fast and not before long, he entered me. Hard. I moaned loud and he bit along my jaw and chin. It felt so good and we both climaxed together. That was when I woke up.

I shot up in bed, hot and sweaty. I was panting and felt beyond horny. I groaned, seeing it completely bitch black outside and I pushed out of bed, walking to my door. I was half way down the hallway when I stopped. That was all a dream I had…but why could I hear…_him? _

"Your parents?"

"My dad was a…scientist. Well a chemist. And my mom was a real estate agent. What does this have to do with anything Kendall?"

"Well fro one thing their not dead." I sucked in a breath and covered my mouth.

"Okay that Mexican sun must have got to you bro, because, yeah they are. They were hit by a drunk driver. And with my little sister in the car."

"James…this may be hard to understand but…" It was Carlos! They were all here?!

"Wait." I heard movement, and because I was so concerned with their conversation, I didn't realize Kendall had walked into the hall with his hands in his pockets. I took a sharp breath in and he smiled. He looked tan, sexy, but worried. I couldn't be concerned with it though. I rushed into him and pushed him so hard he ran into the wall wrapping around me. I was clutching onto him, inhaling him in. This was what I needed. "Good to see you too baby…" I pushed into him harder. He laughed and pulled my face up with one finger under my chin. "Let me see you…are you doing okay?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"What were you guys talking about?" He sighed and cupped my face.

"Lets go in your room." I swallowed hard and nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into my room. I shut the door behind him and he quickly sat on my bed. I practically ran over to him and got on his lap, kissing him hard. His hands automatically went to my back and pushed me into him hard. In between our make out session he managed to tear off my shirt, and I got his off. Our bare chest touched together and he moaned into my mouth. I pulled away from his lips, kissing his jaw down to his neck where I started sucking. His hands were furiously trying to take of my dark blue denim shorts, having trouble with the button. I got off his lap quickly still sucking his skin, and he finally got them off, pulling down my thong with them. They were tossed to the side and I pushed him down on the bed. I unzipped his pants and pulled them off throwing them to the side somewhere near my shorts. I left his boxers on, and climbed over top of him. He grabbed my waist and I pushed our lips together. We built up a steady rhythm of our lips and I started grinding over top of him. It was just like the dream, but he was actually here, and this was all real. He flipped us over, so he was on top and trailed kisses down my body, paying specific attention to each breast. I tangled my hands in his hair and pushed him down further over my stomach. He quickly put my legs up and got off the bed. His head dived between my legs and I arched my back, let my eyes roll into the back of my head with just a soft kiss to my sensitive spot between my legs.

I was so close to cumming, I decided to sit up quick, and pull his mouth up to mine, as to not ruin anything. I could taste a different taste on his lips and knew it was from me. Usually something like that would embarrass the hell out of me, but not this time. He pulled us the top of my bed, laying me down with one hand under my head. He didn't even take off his boxers, just pulled his rock hard cock out and slammed into me hard. I moaned out loud, not remembering or caring if my brother or anyone else heard for that matter. My legs wrapped tight around him encouraging to go harder and he did. My whole bed was shaking, the headboard hitting the wall, every time he thrust into me. I was scratching his back. Leaving my mark, while he sucked and bit down on my neck, leaving his own mark. To say the least, we were like animals.

I was so high, and full of bliss and euphoria I didn't even know he had come. I just let him shutter over top me and groan and moan in my ear. When both of us, him after me, calmed down, he pulled out of me and rolled onto his side. I gasped out and panted hard, hot and sweaty, just like how I had woken up form my dream. I curled into his side and laid my head on his chest. Neither of us said anything, and my back was slightly hurting but didn't mention it. I closed my eyes and let out a peaceful sigh.

"So maybe I should go away more often." I shot up quick and he laughed pulling em back down. "If that's what will be waiting for me when I come home, I'm down." I laughed and nibbled at his skin. "I shouldn't have left in the first place."

"Yeah don't listen to me or anything." He sighed and I again laughed. "I was so mad at you."

"I know…I'm sorry." I nodded and he rolled over so we were facing each other and he kissed me softly. "So Logan, Carlos, and I are done. Were not….were not going to be those guys you met that first night anymore." I smiled and definitely could have jumped on his dick again hearing this. He laughed and ran a thumb under my eye. "I'm glad you like hearing that news. Because now we can spend the rest of our lives together." I smiled even wider if possible. I snuggled into his chest and let his warmth, presence and hands lull me to sleep.

When I woke up again, He was fast asleep on his back, one arm covering his eyes. He looked so cute it was hard to get out of bed and be away form him, but I had to pee really bad. I quietly got out of the bed looked out my window, seeing the sun starting to rise. I pulled on my shorts, and the shirt Kendall was wearing and quickly walked out into my bathroom. When I walked back out, both Logan and Carlos were standing in the hallway, looking tired and only in boxers. I smiled wide at them and Logan shook his head.

"We come back, you see Kendall. He gets laid and you have no time to say hello to us?" I laughed and walked into him hugging him. "How are you doing?" I sighed and pulled away, getting a huge bear hug from Carlos.

"I'm fine. Still a little sore, but I survived." Carlos let me go and both smiled at me. "Are you guys staying with us?" They both nodded and I smiled. "Well yay! I need to get something to drink. See you later this morning." They laughed and I walked out into the living room, all the lights off, the house locked up tight. I walked into the kitchen went straight to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. It wasn't that dark in the kitchen because of the sun coming up, but the fridge light lit up the table in the dining. I almost shut the fridge door but stop seeing a picture on the table. I left the door open and walked over to the table, after turning on the light. I gasped out. Pictures of my sister…my sister born one year after me where all over the table. Along with words, and other pictures that didn't really make since. I picked up the closest picture and felt my head spin. This was a very recent picture. She looked older. She looked…not dead. I set it down and heard the floor creak. I turned quick and saw James, standing in the kitchen doorway. I looked back at the pictures. "What is this? Who…who is this girl?"

"It's…it's Abbey, Beth." I turned quick and raised my eyebrows and saw Kendall walking out, still only in his boxers. He stopped when he saw us and James turned to him. "Maybe you should explain?"


	21. Chapter 21: Poopy Heads

James had his arm wrapped his sisters shoulders. Her face was blank as she rested her head on his shoulder. She was staring at the pictures on the table and occasionally look over at me. I had told her everything. Both of them took it the same way. I was mistaken and their little sister was dead. Along with their parents. But Carlos was kind of a tech geek and could find anyone, anywhere on a laptop, or even a phone, and that his did. They lived in a huge house on a ranch in Texas. I still was unsure why everyone thought the others were dead but we were going to figure it out.

I sighed and leaned on the table, looking at her pale face. It was becoming too much. She turned her head quick and put it in her brothers body. He wrapped his other arm around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. I wanted to say something, but didn't know what. I looked down and figured the first thing would be to put everything away. Might make it easier. I stood up and started picking up all the pictures. James locked eyes with me and swallowed hard.

"Why?" I stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Why…was I told my parents and little sister was dead? And why were they told Beth and I were?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out."

"No need." I turned and watched Carlos walk in. He had a laptop in hand and I grinned at him. Carlos was nuts, but a freaking genius. "Your dad was a chemist?" James nodded and Carlos took a seat next to me pressing some buttons on the keyboard. "Well someone found that really interesting. I did some research on the company your dad worked for. Apparently they aren't too ashamed to sell meth to people." Elizabeth jolted up at this and James gently rubbed her arm. "Your dad found out what they were doing, and what they were using him for, which was to make the meth, and wanted out. It didn't come that easy. They were afraid he'd spill on their secrets but he promised he wouldn't. He just wanted out. So to make sure he was telling the truth, they ripped his life apart."

"What do you mean?" Carlos turned to me and smiled small.

"Well when their dad quit, they followed him. He picked up his wife and then Abbey from ballet. They faked a car accident. Your car was jacked that day wasn't it James?" I turned to James and he nodded. Carlos chuckled. "Not that I find it funny but these guys know how to play the game. Your parents passed your car, completely destroyed. With two bodies in it. Yours and Beth's." Beth looked down and I ran my hands through my hair. "They convinced your dad to pack up everything and leave. They didn't want him in town anymore. So they did." It went very quiet and when I looked up I saw Logan walking out, fresh out of a shower sitting down not caring where he came into the conversation.

"So then…why did they leave these two here?" I turned to Carlos and he sighed shutting the laptop.

"Easy. In case Mr. Diamond spilled, they would have two easy victims right under their noses." I cringed and turned quick opt Beth who shook her head and stood up quick. She walked out, tears already coming out and a few seconds later her bedroom door slammed. "Sorry…I shouldn't had told her that." James and I gave him the same, no you shouldn't have look, but Logan snapped us out of it.

"So now the question is do you want to go see them?" Logan's voice was stern, like regardless of what James said, he was taking them to see their family. The one they thought have been dead for 5 years. James sighed and put his elbows on the table putting his head in his hands.

"Right now." His answer didn't really make sense to the question but I didn't push, just turned to Logan. He sat back, putting his hands behind his head, holding it up.

"Well then…I say we take a little road trip." This got James attention and Logan laughed. "Come on Bro…your family now. Your sister is dating one of my best friends and I consider you a good friend. Even a best friend, so I want to help you and be there for you, especially when you see your parents and sister." Carlos and I were even surprised by this. Logan rarely let anyone close. For a long time it was just me him and Carlos, and we were alright with that. But James must have hit a special spot with him, if he's welcoming him to the family.

"What about Beth? You just saw how she reacted…" My turn to step up.

"Let em talk to her." They all turned to em and I half smiled. "I can calm her down." James nodded quick and I stood up walking out. I realized then I was still only in my boxers and felt a little odd walking out past them. I shook off the embarrassment and went down the hall not surprised to see her door closed tight. I walked to it, raised a fist and knocking. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah…" It was quiet but didn't sound like she was crying. I walked in slowly and smiled. She was sitting in the middle of her bed with a teddy bear on her lap. She was looking down and I had never seen her look so cute. I closed the door behind me and stayed by t leaning against it.

"You alright?" She shrugged her shoulders and I nodded. "If you want to talk about it I'm here." She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back. She bit her bottom lip and hugged the bear around her chest. "My dad got me this. It was the first time I ever got in a fight with James. I think I was 10." She looked down and shook her head. "Anyway, we were on summer break and he ripped the head off of one of my favorite dolls. I was so mad. I cried and screamed and tried hitting him, but our mom separated us. She sent us both to our rooms and I overheard her talking to my dad on the phone about the fight. When he came home that night, he had this bear. I loved it automatically. He sat with me and asked why I th9ought James ripped the head off. I said it's because he's a poopy head." I chuckled and she smiled. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, giving her space. "He said although that may be true, he was doing it, because he was jealous that I would rather spend time with my dolls then play outside with him. I guess even form an early age James has always wanted to be around me. Protect me. After that day, we were inseparable. He even let me hang out with him and his friends when he was in high school. Every date he went on, I had to approve of the girl first. But the thing I remember most is that when my dad gave me this bear, he said no matter what happened in life, I would always have my brother. I would always be able to fall and guarantee he would be there to catch me."

"Smart dad." She smiled half and looked back down at the bear. "Elizabeth…would you like to go see them?" She didn't look up. She didn't need to. I saw the slight nod of her head and a small sniffle. I reached out for her and she pushed into me fast crawling on my lap and hugging around my body.

James and Logan, with the help of Carlos, finding where they lived exactly, planned the trip and decided to leave that night. It would be a 5 day trip, that all of us were willing to make. I couldn't shake this feeling that once we got to Texas, something bad would happen. Call me paranoid, but I was so crazy about this girl that any chance of danger even just a sliver, was too much and I was reluctant.

When night actually fell and both James and Elizabeth packed up, and we were getting to step out the door. There was a knock. James dropped his bag quick and swung the door open. It was Max. I groaned on the inside and put an arm around Elizabeth's neck pulling her into me. I heard her sigh as she rested on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Max! What's up?" Max's mouth fell open a little looking at me, Carlos and Logan. Logan grinned at him wide and waved.

"Uhm…I was just coming over to check on Elizabeth…but I can see she's in good hands." I held her tighter to me and didn't stop staring at him.

I still blamed a lot of her pain on him. I mean it was his brother.

"Yeah she's doing okay." James sounded a little annoyed and reminded myself to ask him about that later.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Before James could answer, Logan moved next to him and smiled big. Logan could be such a dick sometimes but I loved him for it.

"Yes we are if you don't mind we'd like to get going." Max swallowed. He acted tough with his tattoos and piercing, but was a pussy when it came Logan. Max nodded and Elizabeth sighed. She pulled away from me kissing my cheek.

"Is I tokay if I say bye?" She wasn't really asking any of our permission because I knew she would do it anyway. And of course, she pushed between Logan and James and grabbed Max's hand and walked him out on the grass, pretty far away from us.

The four of us, grabbed the bags and walked to our big SUV. I watched still as I tried helping but failed making Logan just shoo me away. Elizabeth was smiling and so was Max. As long as they weren't yelling and he didn't make her cry, I didn't care.

I felt someone get next to me as I leaned against the car and he sighed.

"That kid is really starting to fucking tick em off." I turned and raised an eyebrow at James. He smiled and shook his head. "Every single fucking day Kendall. He was there. Bugging me, asking, begging me to convince her to forgive him. You have no idea how many times I had to resist to say fuck off." I laughed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "And the note he wrote her, making her feel guilty and shit…dude needs to just let go. It's never going to happen." I looked over at them and he was holding her face saying something I couldn't understand.

"Do you think she would be better off with a guy like that?" I couldn't believe I asked her brother that. Of course he would think so. He would rather have her date a lion before being with me. He's made that very clear to me before. But that's not what I heard. Instead I was shoved. I almost lost my balance and turned to him quick. "Dick. What the fuck?" He put his hand sin his pockets and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think I need to remind you what hell she went through at the hands of his brother. There is no one in this entire world I can see my baby sister with, besides you." Logan and Carlos came over, hearing me call him dick and I smiled.

"That means a lot James." He smiled but stopped. I turned and of course I could just tell Max was begging her to stay while she tried to tell him she had to go. I turned to Logan and he grinned. "Let him know he's done talking to her will 'ya?" I heard both Carlos and James laugh and Logan walked over. Max turned to him and let go of her quick. In one quick movement he picked her up behind her knees and threw her over his shoulder.

"Logan!" She hit his back and he waved to Max.

"Thanks for the visit Maxi!" He turned back to us and was grinning. I heard her sigh and she waved.

"I'll call you when I get back Max."

"Doubt it." I turned and both James and Carlos were smiling at their thinking a lot. Logan set her down and she turned quick to me. I raised my hands in defense and she narrowed her eyes and put her hand son her hips. She pushed me out of the way after staring at em for a few seconds and got in the middle seat. From the inside as I watched Max walk to his car I heard her.

"You guys are poopy heads!"


	22. Chapter 22: We Made

I woke up fast. I felt sick. Like throwing up sick. I looked to the front and saw Logan passed out in the passenger seat while Carlos intently focused on the road.

"Carlos…I need you to pull over." He looedk at em quick and slowed down, going onto the side of the road. I peeled away from Kendall, untangling our bodies and hoped out. I wasn't sure where we were but it was chilly and there were trees everywhere. I put a hand on one and doubled over, hurling. I heard a door close and then footsteps. I saw a light but it shut off quick. Someone, Carlos, grabbed my hair and held it back while I continued to toss everything up. This was a weird sickness. It wasn't because of the food I had. I could tell. It was scary sick.

When I was sure I was done. I stood up and let Carlos hold me up.

"You alright?" I nodded but didn't feel better. "You should probably sit up front. Give me a sec and I'll wake up Logan." I nodded again and he walked tot eh car. He opened the passenger door and shook Logan a couple times. Logan didn't really say much just got in the back where he laid back and was back asleep before Carlos closed the door. He chuckled and turned back to me and I walked to him. He led me to the passenger seat and helped me in. When I was buckled in and deemed safe by Carlos's standers he shut my door and ran around the front before getting in and driving off.

We sat quietly for a few minutes until he cleared his throat and I turned to him. He pushed his hood off and sighed.

"Something on your mind Carlos?" He smiled but it faded.

"I want to ask you something and if you're uncomfortable with it tell em and I'll shut my mouth." I only nodded and he relaxed a little barely gripping the wheel. I saw him look in the rearview mirror and then back at the road. "Have you…I mean…you and Kendall…do you guys use protection?" I wasn't uncomfortable with that. I was a little curious but not mad.

"Yes." He nodded and I swallowed hard. "Why?" He turned to em quick and stared at me, not caring about the road.

"Because…" His voice was quiet and he turned back to the road. "Because I talked to Katie…Kendall's sister. I know this is highly illegal what she did but she had to tell someone and she didn't want to tell Kendall for obvious reasons. And Logan's a blabber mouth…so she told me."

"Told you what?" I was becoming anxious and I felt sick. He sighed and with his free hand reached out for my hand. I put mine in his and it felt odd. My hand was way to small for his. It was kind of comforting.

"When…when she was running some tests on you, in the ambulance. She wasn't sure at first when she saw all the signs and read into everything, so after you saw the doctor a week later I get a call from her conferring what she thought." He turned to me and gave a small smile. "You're pregnant." Now I definitely felt sick. I felt dizzy and he pulled over. I got out again, and threw up all over the side of the road. I felt o my knees and squeezed my eyes. Carlos was next to me, on his knees, holding my hair, and rubbing my back. "You're sure Kendall always put on a condom?" I turned to him and shook my head. He laughed and pushed the hair he missed out of my face. "I know Kendall. He was either too busy with you to even grab it, or just wasn't thinking. Either way I…I don't want you to be mad at him okay?" I frowned and leaned into him.

"Why would I be mad? It's my responsibility too." He chuckled and hugged around me.

"True…" I sighed on his chest and felt my head swimming. I was absolutely terrified. I could not be a mom. Not at 20, and not with Kendall's baby. That would be so much pressure. I would never want to hurt that child knowing his father is. Not that I would be afraid Kendall would hurt me in return but…Kendall was my everything. And now that would change.

"Why didn't the doctors tell me?" I looked up, the thought suddenly smacking me in the face. He chuckled and lifted us both up.

"The doctor who took care of you and your brother work for us. I told him to keep his mouth shut until I talked to you." I smiled and nodded.

"So how far along was I then?" I was trying to do the math in my head. I had no Kendall two months before I was in the hospital so…

"A month. SO now it makes it 6 weeks, hence the reason you're having morning sickness." I nodded and let him set me in the car. When he got in I could see the sun slowly coming up and felt my stomach growl. I put my head back and sighed. "I think we should stop. Get you some food." I nodded and turned slowly to him.

"You're not going to tell them are you?" He chuckled and looked in the rearview mirror smiling.

"Nope. That's going to be your job." I groaned and rolled my head back from looking at him.

20 minutes later Carlos parked in a pretty empty parking lot and we got out, leaving the other three to sleep a little longer. Carlos took us to a corner booth and ordered me milk, telling me it would be good for the baby. I smiled when he said it and immediately wanted the baby to be born. I leaned on his shoulder, feeling over hoyed and happy. We made small talk until our milk's came and he ordered an omelet and I ordered French toast. Again we made small talk. We both saw out of the corner of our eyes a door opening outside. We turned and watched Kendall, Logan and James get out, stretching and yawning and then walking to the door laughing about something. Carlos waved them over when they walked in and I automatically smiled seeing Kendall. He smiled back putting his hoodie off and walked to us, leading the other two still laughing. He slid in next to me, taking my lips in his. We pulled a part hearing my brother sigh and I smiled. But It faded.

Shit. James. He was going to kill Kendall. I turned to Carlos quick and he gave em a weird look but I couldn't tell him. Not here. Or now.

"So thanks for moving me back with Kendall. I woke up being squeezed to death because he thought I was Elizabeth."

"Logies, my little baby." I laughed and leaned into Kendall as he was hit with a sugar package. They al laughed and a waitress came over ordering their drinks. She walked away, both James and Logan watching her ass as she went. I rolled my eyes and wrapped around Kendall, who wrapped around me, kissing the top of my head.

"so why did we switch seats?" I sighed to make up some excuse but Carlos spoke first.

"She got sick." I could feel both James and Kendall staring at me and I glared at Carlos who swallowed hard. "Car sick."

"Bullshit." I turned and James was staring at me from across the booth. He was on the end like Kendall and I closed my mouth tight. "You never get car sick, and from the look on your face your hiding something. From all of us except Carlos." I was pushed gently away from Kendall who looked at me eyebrows raised. I had to look away. I was sweating. I turned to Carlos who gave em a sad face with a small smile.

"Fast like a band aid Beth." I slowly turned back and had the attention of James, Logan and Carlos. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I'm pregnant." It went creepy quiet around the table and any contact between Kendall and I was gone. I slowly opened my eyes, James was staring at Kendall.

"You gto my sister pregnant?" His voice was low and scary. Just when James was starting to like Kendall.

"I…I had no…intention…or idea James." I looked up at Kendall and for the first time since I had known him…he looked so scared. I reached under the table and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and could feel the fear radiating off his body.

"I call god father!" We al turned and Logan had his hand up huge smile on his face. He slowly put it down and shrugged his shoulders. "You know…cause of the movie…The God Father…Just trying to break the awkwardness." James turned quick to Kendall and slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"Outside! Now!" I stood up as best as I could between the seat and the table.

"James! You wouldn't really beat up the father of my child right now would you?!" He shook his head and I saw we had the entire café's attention.

"I wasn't talking to him. You. Elizabeth Marie Diamond! Outside. Now!" I sighed a little and quickly climbed over Kendall and walked past James. He followed and before the door was close he was yelling. "What the hell were you thinking?! No condom…no sex! How hard is that to understand." I stood with my arms across my chest. He got in my face and shook his head. "Did you learn anything in school? I know they taught you sex ed!"

"James! I'm not going to apologize for being pregnant! I'm glad!" His face fell and backed up a bit. "I'm happy that i have something like this…with him! I love him and no matter what I'm going to love this baby and I want my big brother to love it just as much!" I hadn't realized I was crying. God damn Hormones.

He stayed quiet from a few seconds before pulling me roughly into his chest. I was hesitant at first but eventually wrapped around him.

"Sorry I yelled…I was just shocked. I was certain I was going to be a parent before my baby sister." I laughed and nodded.

"Me too James." I heard the ringing of the café door being opened and peered around James to see Kendall walking out, cautiously. "Please don't kill him." I whispered into James and he chuckled letting em go, and turning around.

"You're really pregnant?" He sounded so…vulnerable. I walked to him and nodded smiling. He looked pale and breathed out hard. "I'm…I'm going to be a dad?" I nodded again laughing a little and he looked down at my stomach. "Our kid…our kid is in there?" I laughed and pulled his face up kissing his lips softly.

"Yes babe. Our kid's in there." He raised his eyebrows and nodded, still in complete shock.

"Well obviously I can't kill him when he's in shock. I'll wait." James walked by and back into the café. I shook my head and let Kendall pull me in and hug me tight.

"We…we made a baby…" It was more of a statement then a question but nodded my head anyway letting my fingers of my left hand run through his hair on the back of his head, while my other hand went on top of his, resting gently on my stomach.


	23. Chapter 23: The End

"No you're going to take a left here…what did I say moron!"

"Watch your mouth Garcia!"

"Well _Mitchell…_listen to my directions!" The car went quiet except for the giggles of James and…and Elizabeth. Elizabeth who now…I saw completely different. She was carrying my baby. I was going to be a stupid father. I could barely take care of myself! Now I have to take care of an innocent, baby. That thought was scarier then being gunned down.

I snapped out of my pathetic thoughts feeling a hand on my knee. I looked over quick and smiled.

"I know…" She looked up at me with her big hazel beautiful eyes, and frowned. "I know…your still a little freaked out, and I don't blame you babe but…I'm scared." That got my attention. I turned into the seat and saw Carlos in the middle seat leaning in between the two front seats occupied by James and Logan. We were in the very back and no one could really hear us.

"Scared about what?" I cupped her face with one hand and grabbed one of her hands with my own.

"Seeing them?" I sighed and nodded pulling her in. She wrapped around my rib cage and put her head on my chest. "What if my parents don't want us?" I shook my head.

"Why wouldn't they want you or your brother?"

"Because they started over…we'd just ruin it." For some reason that made me angry. What kind of parents did she have if they would find it a burden to know two thirds of their children are alive? I didn't have time to ask her, or come up with my own conclusion because the car had stopped. I looked around and sure enough we were in front of an open gate that had a long dirt road leading to a huge house. Three heads turned and had eyes on us. Well her.

"Beth?" She sat up and stared at her brother.

"Let's go." He nodded and turned to Logan who smiled and pressed on the gas going down the dirt road. Carlos stayed turned to us and reached in his pocket pulling out a silver necklace that was all too familiar to me. He got on his knees and leaned towards her grabbing her hand and putting the necklace in her hand. She stared at him confused and he smiled.

"It was my moms. It was the only thing of hers I got before she passed. I want you to have it. It has brought me luck more then once and a whole lot of comfort. You look like you could use it." She thumbed over the heart and smiled looking up at him.

"You're sure?" He nodded and turned smiling still. I kissed her head and pulled her hair back while she fastened it on. When it was latched on she sighed and the car stopped yet again. She quickly squeezed my hand. And I sighed as James and Logan hopped out. Carlos pulled a seat up for us to get out and as I stepped out I saw the front door of the huge white house open. I turned away seeing a man. Elizabeth jumped out and James quickly grabbed her hand. He shot me a look that told me he still hated me. Hurting his sister and then getting her knocked up…yeah I wasn't his favorite person.

Logan, Carlos and I followed behind them but they stopped short seeing the man. His mouth was hanging wide open in complete disbelief.

"Dad?" James stepped towards him but stopped seeing a women, his mom I assume, and then a girl, Abbey walking out of the house. They all had on the same face. "Mom? Abbey?" James sounded near tears and I could see the King Fu grip he ha don his sisters hand.

"What…how is this possible?" His dad sounded exactly like James, just a little deeper. "You two…you two died…"

"That's what we thought about the three of you." I scanned over their mom and Abbey and caught eyes with Abbey. She stepped forward and when she was right next to her dad, still walking, he put up an arm to stop her. Elizabeth quickly grabbed around James arm and hid her face behind his back.

"You shouldn't be here." His dad sounded harsh and I saw Carlos glance up at me. I shrugged my shoulders and he crunched his eyebrows together looking back to the front. "Beth…take Abbey back inside."

"Dad I want to see them." Abbey shoved away from his arm but he tightly gripped her upper arm and spun her around back to her mom who was crying but walking towards them. She grabbed Abbey and pulled her back inside. I watched until the door closed.

"You two need to leave right now. Off of my property." James lightly shoved Elizabeth back and stepped forward. I quickly grabbed her, gently and put her in my arms letting her hid her face on my chest.

"What do you mean? We just spent the past 5 years without our mother and father! And my baby sister! Why can't we be here?"

"Because this wasn't part of the deal." Everyone turned to Carlos who looked destroyed. "Look…I did some more digging…we were half way here…I didn't want to ruin anything for you two because you wanted to see them." Carlos stepped forward his concern turning to anger. "Why don't you tell your kids what you did?" Elizabeth tightened around me and something clicked.

The night after I found out she was pregnant. She would not stop talking with Carlos. They were in the back while James slept in the middle and I drove and Logan sat next to me. Well I saw both of them fall asleep, and then he woke up and started doing things on his laptop. Then went back to sleep and she woke up and went on his laptop. She must have seen what he had researched.

"Look I don't know who you three are but you are definitely not allowed on my property."

"What did you do dad?" James was stern and shot his dad daggers. The older man sighed and shook his head.

"I did what I had to do to protect this family. They wanted me out of town. SO I left. I knew when they told me you two had died it wasn't true and sure enough when we got to Texas I checked for your death certificates through the hospital, and none. So I called them and asked if they could fly you guys out and told me if I had any contact with either of you two, they would kill your mother and your sister." James shoulders loosened, buying this bullshit and I reached my peak.

"If you were a real man, you would have fought to have your whole family together." He glared at me and then at his daughter in my arms. I quickly pushed her to the side where Logan took her and I stepped beside James. "You were cooking meth and wanted out but they only way out was death right!? So you would rather let your wife and daughter believe the other half of you family is dead to save your own ass. You're a lame excuse for a father and a person." He remained quiet. I saw James beside me turn to his sister. "Well your wish is granted. Because they'll never want to see you again." I turned quick pulling Carlos with me. I went to move to Elizabeth but I stopped hearing the front door open. We all turned and Abbey was running out of the house. Her dad sighed seeing the bag on her shoulder and James loosened his grip on Elizabeth who was staring at her.

"I want to go with you guys." I saw a small smile on Elizabeth's face but it stopped seeing her dad.

"Abbey get back in that house. You still live under my roof." Abbey stopped and smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm 19 dad. I can do whatever I want."

"I will cut you off." Abbey bit her bottom lip but sighed and shook her head.

"I don't care dad. I'd rather live with my brother and sister out on the street rather than my lying parents." She pushed past him and stopped in front of James and Elizabeth. Logan and Carlos started walking back to the car and I moved closer to Elizabeth. She reached down quick and took my hand. I again caught Abbey's eyes and she smiled. "My sister is the girl you wouldn't shut up about?" My hand was squeezed dangerously tight and I chuckled nodding. Abbey turned to her sister and smiled. "Good catch big sis." That was all it took. Elizabeth let go of me and threw her arms around Abbey's neck. Abbey hugged back and seconds later both were crying. I looked at James and he smiled pulling both of them into his chest. Both hugged around him and I turned to see their dad staring them down. I put a hand on James shoulder and he turned quick to see his dad.

"Uhm…let's go guys." He pushed both of them to the car, and they were now inseparable. They were clinging to each other, already telling the other about their lives. I stayed by James to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid to his dad. "I wish I could say it was good to see you…but it wasn't. Tell mom I love her." He turned quick and followed after his sisters. I don't know why I stayed by him but I did. There was a tiny part in me that felt bad for him. All three of his children now left him. But that tiny part was covered up quick with anger and hatred.

"You make sure James takes good care of them. For me. Please." I caught his gaze and he shook his head. "I didn't know…I never imagined it coming to this." I laughed and shrugged my shoulders walking away.

"That's your own fault." I didn't see his reaction to that and really didn't care. I got to the car getting in the middle seat with James, who was looking at the back where his sisters where and slammed the door hard. Logan turned and raised an eyebrow.

"So…are we ready to go?" Carlos turned back to us and I turned to James who was smiling at me and then at his sisters again. I looked back at them and saw Elizabeth looking at me while Abbey looked at James.

"Yupp…were all set."

**SO DOES ANYONE SEE A SEQUEL TO THIS…BECAUSE I'M ENDING IT HERE…BUT I'M VERY WILLING TO TAKE IT FURTHER…MAYBE BABY…MORE ON ABBEY? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **


End file.
